The Devil's Assistant
by YourFavoriteCONTRACTOR
Summary: Danny is a street boy known as the Phantom,The Devil's one messes with him its sure to end you a one way ticket to why is he helping Sam Manson?And what is under this boys thing is what it ish.T for language and themes. UP FOR ADOPTION. I WILL NOT BE CONTINUING THIS STORY MORE INFO INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

Sorry plot bunnies again.

_The black haired boy sighed his feet dangling off the top of the forty story building. He looked down into the crowd below none of which noticed the fourteen year old boy ready to jump. A silky black crow landed on the boy's shoulder._

"_What do you say Eric, should we inspire a little chaos?" the boy smiled. The crow cawed. The youth laughed._

"_Well put." The boy said he stood perched precariously on the ledge of the window, "I've already died once." The raven haired youth slipped off the edge of the building the wind rushing around him._

Sam Manson awoke with a start. The smile on the boy's face as he fell ultimately to his death was disconcerting. Sam sighed as she pulled on her bra and walked out of the bed room.

"You're awake?"

"Grandma?" Sam jumped then smiled down at the older woman, "Yeah, I thought I'd take advantage of the little time that my parents are away."

"Little… they're gone for a month." The older woman laughed. Sam smiled.

"That's why it's only a little." Sam laughed, "I'm going down to the Skulk and Lurk, I don't think anyone will be there to buy anything yet so I'll have the whole store to myself." Sam smiled. I'll see you later grandma.

"Bye sugar." The older woman smiled.

(Why yes, this is one of my (so I've been told) boss line breaks.)

"Yo!" A voice called. A black haired teen looked up and smiled.

"Hey, what are you up to?" The boy called to the first one.

"Not much, how 'bout you D?" The darker skinned boy came up to the pale youth. Danny smiled back at this boy.

"Same ol', same ol'." Danny laughed, "What about you Tuck?"

"Parents, school, chilling with my delinquent friend." Tucker laughed. Danny smiled adjusting his jacket.

"Yeah… what do you need? I can get you a special on tuna!" Danny joked. Tucker laughed.

"Stick to your usual stuff." Tucker said, "The corner salesman does not suit you." Tucker smiled. Danny shrugged.

"A guy has to make a living somehow." Danny looked up at the sky, "Whether he's alive or not."

"Still have to eat?" Tucker smiled. Danny laughed and nodded.

"Still have to eat." He confirmed.

"Man, you'd think being dead you wouldn't have to worry about that stuff." Tucker sighed.

"Well I came back too so, I guess I have to eat." Danny smiled, "I get by."

"Your parents still think you're gone?"

"Yup, and they will, at least till I figure a way to fix it." Danny said holding up a hand which then turned invisible and back.

"In the meantime, you're the best thief in town." Tucker smiled.

"Whatever, I take only what I need, and I hate it anyway." Danny said, "It's not like it's a job, I barely get by as it is. And Vlad has been hanging around again, good thing Eric keeps an eye out for me and I can avoid him."

"Where is the little guy anyway?" Tucker asked looking around.

"Laying low in some alley, he doesn't like humans, avoids them mostly." Danny sighed, "You know the one thing I miss about life is sleeping in an actual bed." Danny said looking skywards.

"You could crash at my place tonight. My parents are on a cruise." Tucker smiled.

"I'd love to actually, but I have someplace to be tonight." Danny had a dark look on his face.

"Dude."

"Shut up." Danny glared then started walking again, "Just don't comment and pretend to talk about the weather."

"Dude, come on." Tucker sighed. Danny shook his head.

"No."

"Danny."

"Tucker. NO. Try all you want to convince me otherwise, it's not gonna happen." Danny said glaring ahead.

"Just be careful man."

"I will." Danny said entering the bookstore, "I'll see you later dude."

"Bye." Tucker waved continuing down the street. Danny sighed going into the bookstore surprised to see a Goth girl already there. Danny shrugged it off pulling up his hood and searching the books.

"Excuse me." A voice asked. Danny jumped.

"You dropped this." The Goth girl was holding a bag of sunflower seeds. Danny groaned inwardly.

"Uh…" Danny took the bag, "Thanks."

"No big deal." The girl shrugged then continued searching the books. Danny watched her out of the corner of his eye. A man in a trench came in. He brushed past Danny and Danny nodded slightly as he turned to the next book shelf.

"Sorry man." The trench coat said.

"Shit happens." Danny said. He pulled down a book of poems. Edgar Allen Poe. He skimmed the pages, The Raven. There lay the information he needed. And they guy to help him with his condition. Danny smiled and pulled the paper out folding in before anyone could see what he was doing. Danny looked back up and replaced the book.

"Good luck." Breathed the Trench. Danny nodded pitching his voice so only the man could hear.

"Thanks."

(And at my door I heard a tapping, as if someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door)

Sam glanced at the boy who came in; her heart froze as he pulled his hood over his face. He shuffled over to the books browsing, his hands in his pockets. The boy pulled his hands out to rub his nose, out fell a bag, he replaced his hand and wandered off. Sam picked up the bag following him.

"Excuse me." She held the bag out to the boy, the sunflower seeds puzzling her.

"Uh…" the boy said hesitantly taking the bag, "Thanks." He shrugged.

"No big deal." Sam said shrugging back then going back to search the books, but watching the boy till the moment he left. After thinking about it a minute she went to the section marked dreams and took out a few books piling them on the cash register before leaving.

(People once believed, that when a person dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead)

Danny sighed rubbing his head. The person he was supposed to meet was supposed to be here hours ago. Frustrated and tired Danny growled throwing a bolt of ecto energy down the empty alley. Eric squawked discontentedly.

"Freaking A. That bastard gave me a bad number." Danny growled. After a few more minutes waiting in the dark alley the clock struck twelve.

"Well we better be going then." Danny looked at the crow to his right. It cawed. Danny laughed, "Yeah… I get that a lot too." Then Danny walked out of the alley and back down to the 'bad' end of town. Two red eyes watched him out of the darkness. Two red eyes shone as a smile spread across the stalker's face.

(But sometimes something so bad happens that a terrible sadness is carried with the soul, and the soul is unable to rest.)

Sam sighed getting up the next day and wandering around, taking a bus around town and getting off somewhere random. After that she wandered around looking at the place she ended up. Some seedy suburb, actually it was really old too, in fact this place was mostly abandoned. Sam shivered wrapping her arms around herself wondering what kind of trash was conducting its business here. After a while she grew concerned about what they would do to an upstanding young girl such as herself. A girl who was barely in high school.

There was no noise though, except cars streets away and the occasional cat. Sam looked around at the suburb. What had happened to this place? One building was completely gone except the basement. The inside walls were covered in graffiti and an ancient half pipe was set up in its depths. Sam continued to walk reaching into her jacket for a can of mace. A crow cawed above her making her jump.

"OOOooo hooo hooo." A voice called out of the ruins of a house.

"Look at this bitch we got here!" A thug said shoving off the wall of a house. They two wannabe gangsters started toward Sam. Sam took a step back ready to scream.

"Aw she's scared, let's give her some encouragement." Another voice joined in.

"Come one babe, we'll treat you right." Sam froze scared as the men grabbed for her.

"Stop." She glared, one man pulled her roughly toward him, Sam grabbed the mace spraying it in the guy's face.

"Bitch." The man yelled holding his eyes and cussing on the ground.

"You gonna get it." Taunted another man. Sam turned to run but tripped, her tights ripping as she hit the pavement. More people were coming out of the rickety houses, some whores and some middle aged strung out women.

"Come and get it Bitch." A man grabbed her hair. Sam screamed dropping the can; it was kicked from her grasp. A man sloppily put his mouth to hers, he tasted of cigarettes. Sam bit his tongue as it darted into her mouth. The man cussed and left Sam struggling in the other man's grip. The man lifted his hand to back and her but someone grabbed it.

"I suggest you leave her alone." A boy about Sam's age was saying, his face was concealed by a hood. A black crow sat on his shoulder. The man backed away.

"Freak, don't tell us what to do." The man spat at the boy's feet, the boy smirked, his eyes hidden.

"Then let's see what the devil has in store for you today." The boy stepped toward the men. Sam's hair was released.

"You're bluffing." The man glared. The boy in the hood cocked his head.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not… do you really want to find out." The boy smiled, "Tell me how you like hell boys, because I'll be sure to send you there."

"Let's get out of here man, she's not worth it."

"Yeah, that demon won't go easy on you."

"The last guy that stood up to him wound up in a ditch, a pentagram seared to his forehead."

"Come on man."

"I suggest you listen to your cronies, the devil isn't merciful… but I am." The boy proceeded to walked forward at a slow pace. He took Sam by the waist; she was frozen in fear, but could make out amused blue eyes under the hood and soft shaggy black hair.

"She's mine you hear, lay off." Then the boy licked Sam's cheek. He took her away down a couple of streets and around past an alley. Sam slapped the boy.

"OW!" The boy said then looked at her his hood falling off, "What was that for?" he asked. He could be in Sam's class. Sam observed.

"For licking me." Sam glared. The boy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly acting more like a kid then the demon the men had taken him for.

"Sorry about that, these people are so superstitious, it's easy to fool them with theatrics. Plus I think I saw that in some movie." The boy laughed.

"Are people really that dumb?" Sam asked. The boy smiled.

"Well lots of things happen around here they can't explain, plus, I'm kinda like the plague around here. Cursed or what not." The youth chuckled nervously.

"Why is that?" Sam asked folding her arms. The boy smiled.

"I'm related to death." He laughed. Sam slapped him again.

"Not like that!" He amended, "The crow is the symbol of death, Eric here tends to creep out most of the residents, so they won't go near me." The boy laughed.

"Like I'd fall for that." Sam said.

"I don't know, a strange boy with a crow on his shoulder coming after you looking like death. That tends to freak most people out." The boy laughed walking down the street; he turned back, "You coming?"

"Where?" Sam demanded.

"Well I can't leave you out here something bad might happen to you." The boy said.

"I can take care of myself." Sam glared.

"I'm sure, but how are you going to get back into town Ms. …"

"Manson, Sam Manson." Sam stated, and then wondered why she'd given him her real name.

"I'm Danny." Danny smiled, and then he too wondered why he'd given her a real name.

"No last name?" Sam asked suspicious.

"They've taken to calling me Phantom around here, but I prefer to keep to the shadows." Danny smiled. Sam looked around.

"I can see why." Sam found herself both suspicious and trusting of this boy. Danny laughed.

"Yeah, it's not as bad as when I showed up here though believe it or not." Danny smiled, "It was a lot darker then too."

"Yeah, I'm sure that was scary." Sam said. Danny laughed.

"Not so much for me, I had Eric…" Danny looked up at the sky it was getting dark with clouds, "You might want to hurry a little, the bus is coming."

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"It's just ahead." Danny pointed it out, "It barely stops here, the driver doesn't like this neighborhood, but she stops because it's still on her route." Danny said, "We might need to run." Danny broke into a sprint. Sam not wanting to be outdone by a skinny street boy started to run too, but Danny was faster than he looked. Angry Sam pumped harder catching up with Danny getting red in the face only to have Danny wink at her barely winded.

The bus pulled up to the stop. Danny waited as the doors opened and Sam caught her breath. Danny smiled up at the driver.

"Hey Roxy, you got room for two?" Danny asked.

"Son, it's the end of my run, I'm off shift after this, besides, you know how many people actually want to come down here?" Roxy said looking at Danny like he was crazy.

"Just me and Eric." Danny laughed.

"Get on." Roxy laughed. Danny smiled.

"Thanks Rox." Danny pulled Sam onto the bus. Roxy smiled kindly.

"And who is this lovely lady. You're date?" Roxy joked. Sam blushed, Danny laughed.

"No, just a little pedigree kitten that's wandered to far from home." Danny said, Sam blushed deeper.

"I'll have you know, my parents will hear of this." Sam glared. Danny and Roxy laughed.

"Girl you're talking to street boy there, the Phantom himself. Ain't nobody gonna catch him, ain't nobody see him if he don't want to be seen." Roxy said, "What are your rich parents going to do about him." Roxy asked rounding a corner.

"I'm not that big Rox." Danny laughed. Roxy smiled.

"Keep telling yourself that hon." Roxy said. Danny looked upward.

"Phantom huh?" Danny smiled, "When did you hear of my exploits."

"It's on the news." Roxy smiled.

"Yeah… how did you know it was me?" Danny challenged.

"Boy I've known you ain't normal since I found you sleeping on my bus with no record of you ever getting on." Roxy laughed.

"Nearly handed me over to the cops too didn't you." Danny smiled, "But Phantom has been keeping a low profile." Danny laughed. Sam felt decidedly lost in this conversation.

"Tell that to the million dollar vase that was just stolen with no evidence to who stole it." Roxy said looking in the mirror, "You sure that wasn't you kid?"

"I'm sure, some one though is sure making it look like Phantom though. You know me Rox. You know I don't go after the big pay day, just what I need to stay alive. I just happened to steal too much in one place for too long." Danny said, "Hence why Phantom got so big for a while, news crew followed the story of the mystery thief."

"Freaky videos to." Roxy laughed, "Items floating off shelves and disappearing, how'd you do that?" Roxy asked with a laughed.

"You know a magician never tells his secretes." Danny smiled, "Maybe I'm just a big scary vampire." Danny made a face. Roxy smiled.

"If you're not a vampire what are you?" Roxy smiled jokingly. Danny waggled his fingers.

"OOOOOoooooo." He said, "I'm a ghostie." Danny laughed.

"I'm never going to get a straight answer from you aren't I?" Roxy asked with a laugh.

"Nope, but you can keep trying, isn't this like the fiftieth time now?" Danny joked. Roxy and Danny laughed.

"Still trying to figure wonder boy out." Roxy laughed, "Where are we taking the kitten now?" Roxy asked. Sam seethed at being called a kitten, but Danny patted her hand calming her.

"I think she lives in downtown Amity." Danny said, "The Manson Mansion." Danny smirked.

"Oh, that god awful place." Roxy groaned, "I swear the place reeks of money, you go within a mile of there and those rich snobs have their patio sanitized. How do you plan to get in?" Roxy asked.

"I'm gonna hold their daughter ransom." Danny laughed. Sam started a little.

"No shit?" Roxy looked into the mirror.

"No shit." Danny said.

"You seem like too much of the hero complex type to do something like that." Roxy laughed.

"Considering where I come from?" Danny asked, then laughed, "I'm surprised you even let me on your bus."

"You're different Danny, somehow that place has been unable to taint you." Roxy said seriously.

"You're talking to the guy who steals his dinner and sleeps in a shell of a house." Danny laughed.

"You know what I mean. You do what you do to survive, nothing more." Roxy said. Danny looked out at the town passing.

"I wish that were true." He sighed to himself. Sam barely heard.

"So girly, you really a Manson?" Roxy asked.

"Yes." Sam glared, she hated that giant house, she could have a floor to herself, in fact she had a floor to herself, she had most of the house to herself since her parents were rarely there when they weren't trying to force her into some dress or to go to some gala event.

"You seem too nice to be that rich." Roxy said.

"I don't like the way they spend their money, I will not conform to their ideals." Sam glared. Roxy laughed pleasantly.

"You got yourself a good one Danny." Roxy smiled. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, but I just want to get her home so I can forget about this." Danny continued to stare out the window. Sam's heart sank, something about this boy attracted her to him.

"You better hope she don't hire people to find you." Roxy said picking up on Sam's unwanted attraction, "A man like you is hard to find this day and age, a proper gentlemen with a sense of humor that is." Roxy smiled, "Plus it's the dark side the ladies like, the mystery, the thrill and danger of a man."

"Really?" Danny laughed, "Thanks Roxy." He smiled.

"It's what drew me to you." Roxy winked. Danny laughed.

"Besides me not being a man, why would a girl want to be with someone who could put her in danger?" Danny asked.

"My poor naive boy." Roxy smiled, "Why do you think Vampires are so popular?"

"Because girls think they are hot?" Danny asked confused.

"No you dimwit, they are dangerous, the whole danger and eternal love thing. Plus the blood thing, the passion, the…"

"Ok, I don't want the hear anymore." Danny said, "You delusional girls." He laughed, "I still don't get it, plus the whole blood thing… that's just gross." Danny said raising an eyebrow.

"Boys wouldn't understand." Roxy said, "Right hon?" she asked looking at Sam. Sam shrugged.

"I guess."

"Come on you look like a girl who loves vampires." Roxy winked, "And what girl doesn't like a good love story."

"Ok I like vampires, but I hate how popular they've become lately, I'll go back to werecats." Sam shrugged.

"What the hell is a werecat?" Danny asked looking at Sam in awe, like she was speaking a different language.

"Like a werewolf, but a cat." Sam said.

"The crazy things girls are into." Danny shook his head.

"You need to have another x chromosome to understand." Roxy said.

"No thanks, I'll take my space crafts and black holes any day." Danny smiled. Roxy shook her head.

"You got to go to school for that Danny." She scolded.

"I wish I could, but I'm a little in hot water right now." Danny said.

"Then go home." Roxy said.

"Roxy you aren't going to win. You aren't going to." Danny said, "I can't go home and you know that."

"Yes but I don't know why, I do know it has something to do with what your parents do." Roxy said.

"Yes, but you won't find out who they are." Danny said, "Plus the minute you figure it out, you'll either run screaming, or call my parents."

"Did you kill someone?" Roxy joked.

"No, the only one who died was me." Danny said with a sigh.

"So you keep saying, yet you're still here." Roxy sighed.

"Yeah, so I came back." Danny said looking up, "But I did die…" he trailed off.

"Danny boy, I hate to see you through your future away like that." Roxy said, "I swear you know more stuff about space than even some of those college majors do."

"I can't Roxy you know that." Danny said.

"No I don't Danny, you tell me you can't, and I have to take it on your word, but I don't know." Roxy said growing frustrated, "So yeah, I would call your parents, but that's because I care about you. Don't be mistaking it for nosiness." Roxy looked at Danny in her mirror.

"Yeah, I know." Danny looked out the window again. Sam felt lost again and she looked out the window to. They passed a few minutes in silence.

"So, Manson, why were you way out there with no protection? Doesn't your father have you under personal guard, watched all the time?" Roxy asked. Sam sighed, so even they knew.

"I can't stand them; I wanted to prove I could do fine by myself." Sam said defiantly.

"By almost getting yourself raped?" Roxy asked, "I know what happens to good girls who wander into neighbor hoods like that, my sister was one of them." Roxy said, "It's a good thing Danny was there."

"I can take care of myself." Sam insisted.

"And that's why Danny is here now right…" Roxy looked over at Danny, "How are those rumors working out for you Danny?" she smiled.

"Fine, thank you Rox. What you tell to people on your bus is absurd sometimes." Danny laughed, "Who came up with me marking my victims with a pentagram, was that you or Tucker?" Roxy laughed.

"That was Tucker, we had a brainstorming session while he was riding down to greet you."

"I see, Casper High, site for the ultimate rumor starter!" Danny said dramatically, "So was the harem your idea or Tucker's?"

"Tucker's, he wanted to share an imaginary harem with you." Roxy laughed.

"That boy knows no bounds." Danny laughed.

"Did you lick her?" Roxy asked.

"Yeah, and I got slapped, remind me to thank Tucker for that." Danny rubbed his cheek and looked over to Sam who was silent and blushing.

"That one was me." Roxy smiled.

"Thanks for that." Danny pretended to glare, then he smiled, "Wasn't that in some movie?" He asked. Roxy nodded.

"Yep." Roxy smiled at Danny. Danny rolled his eyes.

"The theatrics we go through." Danny laughed.

"You should get a smoke machine too." Roxy smiled.

"Yeah, right after I buy my new house, and new plasma screen, and don't forget my new bed that can fit nine comfortably." Danny laughed. Roxy joined in even Sam chuckled.

"Why nine?" Sam asked playfully. Danny smiled.

"It's for all my lady friends." He waggled his eyebrows. Sam felt suddenly sad, and quite admittedly, jealous. But what right did she have to a boy who she just met? Danny looked away from Sam's gaze.

"You do know I was joking right?" Danny asked. Sam studied the boy, "I couldn't get a date to save my life, not that I really am looking for anyone." He chuckled to himself.

"That Foley boy is filling his head with grandeur fantasies about models, and superheroes." Roxy smiled, "Which makes me wonder why you don't use your talents for the greater good?" Roxy looked at the teenage boy in her mirror.

"I would, I just put my own survival first, I don't really help out that much." Danny shrugged.

"We all know that's a lie." Roxy laughed, "What about that kitten from last week, or the lost dog, or that little boy? And now the Manson girl?" Roxy smiled, "I think you do more good than you'd like to admit."

"It's bad for my reputation." Danny smiled, "I think half of that is what is keeping me safe." Danny rubbed his neck.

"Oh, how bad can it be to get a little recognition for your heroics?" Roxy asked with a grin. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Worse than you think, if I'm going to save someone, it has to look like it's for my own personal gain." Danny joked, "but seriously, that's the way it works. You can't do something for no reason around where I stay. No one does anything without a reason over there. So a good Samaritan would be an odd occurrence and would not be accepted." Danny said, "This way, I'm safe. I may be called a demon, but I'm safe." Danny laughed. Roxy smiled.

"You know, those people must be very superstitious to believe you are a demon." Roxy laughed. Danny smiled.

"I can do the quite the impression when I'm in the mood. And there are my super powers to consider." Danny smiled. Roxy waggled a finger.

"I knew you had them." Roxy joked. Danny laughed.

"Yup, how else could I get on your bus without your knowledge or any photographic evidence as to how I did." Danny smiled.

"You are one talented master of sneak." Roxy said, Danny bust out laughing.

"Master of sneak huh?" he asked holding his stomach. Sam decided then and there that she liked his laugh. Then ended up blushing for thinking so.

"I couldn't think of a better word." Roxy said looking at the laughing boy.

"But Sneak?" Danny laughed, "How about stealth?" Danny looked at the driver with kind eyes. Roxy nodded.

"That would work too." Roxy smiled. Sam found herself smiling pleasantly at the absurdity. Danny sighed leaning back against the seats.

"The things that happen on this bus." Danny mused. Roxy looked up.

"Yeah… the weirdest thing happened the other day too." Roxy said looking from Danny to the road.

"Really?" Danny asked, "Did you see a ghost?" Danny laughed.

"Actually yeah." Roxy responded with a nod, "It was strange, it was a boy, about your age, with white, white, white hair." Roxy said, the bus was silent, "He had the most vivid, acid green eyes I've ever seen, they glowed with an unearthly light." Roxy shivered, "He had a cold aura, and he glowed."

"I thought you didn't believe in all that stuff." Danny tried a smile, but he looked freaked out to, but Sam couldn't help but to think for different reasons.

"I do now. That ghost boy was scary, and they call_ you_ Phantom." Roxy smiled. Danny nodded.

"Well I did die once so…" Danny cocked his head, "Then what happened?"

"Well he was talking to someone, I couldn't see the other person, but the ghost sounded annoyed, he was saying something about pirates. Then he rolled those green eyes of his, but he saw me, and he stopped talking and looked surprised, scared even, then he grabbed something out of the air and flew, and I do mean flew, away. Right through the top of the bus." Roxy shivered. Danny was looking at his hands.

"So he really scared you, this ghost you saw?" Danny asked. Roxy nodded.

"Hell yes, it was the creepiest thing I've ever seen, the boy himself wasn't bad looking, if you take away the glowey eyes and white hair, he could look human. But those eyes… wow those eyes." Roxy shivered, "I think I would remember those eyes anywhere."

"Nice ghost story Rox, do you do kids parties." Danny smiled returning to his cocky demeanor. Roxy laughed.

"It's all true, I even caught it on tape, I could show you, but something tells me my boss won't take to kindly to showing you security footage." Roxy smiled, "So if you really wanted to see it, you know, there's nothing to say you couldn't use those little superpowers of yours." Danny smiled.

"You're the best Roxy."

"You've been to the bus station right?" Roxy asked.

"It's practically my second home." Danny smiled, "Len took me back in the back one day, he's a funny guy."

"Yeah… Len is great. Haven't we all taken you back there once or twice." Roxy smiled.

"Maybe." Danny smiled, "Coffee and other assorted foods at times, it's a good way to get breakfast without having to steal anything if I get there early enough." Danny smiled.

"And that's always a plus, you're a good kid Danny, I hate what you have to do to survive." Roxy said looking at Danny sadly.

"Well, it's better than the alternative." Danny shrugged.

"Which is?" Sam asked surprising Danny.

"Dying." He said calmly as if he'd already come to terms with the idea. Sam nodded.

"You going to stay the night here, or are you going back to that dump you've made your home?" Roxy asked. Danny shook his head.

"I think I can find a nice warm place to curl up, and if push comes to shove I have a place at Tucker's. His parents are on some cruise." Danny smiled, "I hate to get you in trouble again." Roxy nodded.

"Yeah, the boss cares about nothing more than his next pay check, you think I make a living off of bussing alone?" Roxy asked raising her eyebrows.

"No, you waitress to." Danny smiled. Roxy nodded.

"You better believe it. You ain't going to go nowhere in life without an education. That's why us shmucks got the rest of the jobs." Roxy sighed.

"Is this another one of your attempts to get me back home and into school?" Danny asked eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Maybe." Roxy smiled. Danny laughed.

"You have to walk from here sugar." Roxy said opening the door, "None of us get any closer to your pretty palace, well except Hank, but he has a different route." Roxy smiled. Danny stood up and got off the bus.

"Thanks Rox." Danny smiled. Sam reached into her pockets for money, she handed it to the driver.

"Here." Sam said.

"No, Danny is a good friend, he rides free." Roxy said. Sam shook her head and put the money in the bus anyway. Roxy smiled, "You got a good head on those shoulders, don't waste it." Sam nodded and got off the bus Danny helping her down at the end.

"You really are quite the gentleman aren't you?" Sam asked. Danny laughed.

"Force of habit." He smiled and began walking.

"Are you coming all the way home with me?" Sam asked kind of worried about this strange boy.

"Well until you're in safe hands." Danny smiled, Then looked around and sighed, "It's been a while since I've been this far." He looked at the buildings and reflexively pulled up his hood.

"Why not, all the good shops are in the part of town." Sam asked looking at the delinquent.

"Yeah, and homes too. I used to live up here, not far from Tucker." Danny sighed, "People might recognize me and tell my parents." Danny shivered at the thought.

"What's so bad about going home anyway?" Sam asked curious. Danny sighed.

"Nothing really, not that I can explain anyway. My parents were good parents, a little crazy in their inventions sometimes, but good parents. How do you think they afforded a house in this neighborhood anyway?" Danny asked, he looked down the streets, "I grew up here, I never went wanting, well except for my parents to stop being so weird." He sighed, "But one day one of their inventions went wrong, it didn't work so I decided to check it out." Danny said, "It turns out the on switch was inside the thing." Danny sighed, "So I died." He sighed.

"But you came back right?" Sam asked.

"I'm here aren't i?" Danny asked, "After that things got weird, and I couldn't take it anymore. Plus I'm not sure what my parents would do to me if they found me. I'm pretty sure they wouldn't see their son." Danny glared at the side walk, "One stupid design flaw and my whole life is utterly destroyed." Danny glared harder at the side walk, Sam felt if he glared anymore it would bust to pieces.

"Sorry." Sam said.

"Why should you apologize? You get saved one time by a messed up kid and you never have to see him again after that. Roxy knows that story too, but nothing more. I figure, what's the harm in telling you, I'll never see you again right?" Danny smiled. Sam felt saddened by this for some reason. Just when she thought he was opening up, it was only because he didn't think he'd have to deal with her.

"Well you said you have no place to stay right?" Sam said. Danny looked at her funny.

"Yeah…" He asked stretching out the eah part.

"Well you could come stay with me." Sam said, "My parents are on that cruise for a month." Sam smiled. Danny nodded.

"I could." He stated. Then he froze and looked behind him ducking as a hand grabbed out for him.

"We don't take to kindly to your kind on our streets punk." A voice said. Danny pulled his hood down lower.

"Well I apologize." Danny said looking at the ground. Sam glared at the meat head before her.

"Leave him alone." Sam yelled as Danny ducked another blow.

"Take your whore girlfriend with you." Dash spat. Sam thought she saw Danny's eyes flicker green, but it must have just been because of the light, and the spooky ghost story she heard.

"She's one of yours Dash." Danny glared up from under his hood, his back hunched slightly.

"Really, no one I know would dress like that." Dash looked at the boy under the hood, "Wait how do you know my name." Danny seemed to laugh, but it was a cold laugh.

"I know things about you Dash Baxter that would ruin your reputation here and now, but you seem to have forgotten me." Danny smiled, "But that's ok, because I'm only here to escort Ms. Manson home." Danny said with a slight incline of his head, "So you don't need to be concerned." Dash nodded.

"Whatever freak, just do what you have to do, and get the hell out." Dash glared at the boy grabbing him by the front of his overly large sweater and bringing a fist up to Danny's face, "Or else."

"I'm glad we were able to reach and understanding." Danny said calmly. A black crow flew overhead, landing on Danny's shoulder and scaring the jock.

"Wait I know you." Dash spoke… "I know you." Dash said again. Danny cocked his head.

"You're the demon they speak of… in the slums, they talk about a demon boy with a black crow… the devil's assistant." Dash took a step back, "What are you doing here?" Dash asked Danny, Danny seemed both relived and amused at once.

"I'm here to return a lost soul." Danny spoke, his voice kinda creepy sounding, "You'd do well to leave us alone." Dash nodded, the crow took off from Danny's shoulder, as soon as Danny turned around Dash took off. Danny was smothering his laughter Sam beside him laughing as people on the street gave them a wide birth.

"The devil's assistant?" Sam laughed.

"You got a better tittle?" Danny asked laughing a little.

"I think I prefer Phantom." Sam smiled. Danny laughed.

"I'm surprised the rumors held here." Danny laughed, "Strange things don't seem to happen so much up here. I know the source of all the weirdness is up here, but that weirdness seems to seek me out rather than stick around here." Danny laughed, "Tucker, you did well my friend." Danny spoke out to the friend that wasn't actually there.

"So… do you want to come get something to eat, or…" Sam stuttered over her words confused as to why she was acting so scatter brained. Danny laughed.

"Sure I don't see why not." Danny smiled. He then sighed, "Oh no." He said looking to his right. There was two adults in jumpsuits scanning the area.

"Who are they?" Sam asked getting the impression Danny knew these people.

"Really… some freaks in jumpsuits." Danny shrugged, "Who knows?" But Danny seemed to be walking faster as to get away from these people. Sam looked at the mysterious boy in front of her.

"I hope you like Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian food." Sam smiled. Danny raised an eyebrow beneath his hood.

"Bless you." He said. Sam laughed.

"It's a food choice." Sam explained. Danny nodded.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with vegetarian food." Danny sighed, "Sorry Sam, but I was really hoping for some meat." Danny sighed. Sam laughed.

"Alright, but only because you look like you're starving." Sam agreed, Danny smiled.

"I get by, but I haven't had a decent meal in a while." Danny admitted. Sam patted him on the back.

"Then you are going to love our chef." Sam said, the giant house loomed in the distance.

"Wow… I've said it before and I'll say it again. Wow." Danny said looking up at the house. His hood fell off and the light played of his raven's wig black hair. Sam took a breath. He really was a beautiful boy. Sam started blushing which Danny caught.

"Uh… did I say something?" he asked.

"It's just so big. They could have built schools in Africa with the money put into this house." Sam said passing off the blush as embarrassment for her home, "And then there are kids like you out in the streets starving, and we have such a huge unnecessary house."

"The fruitloop's house isn't much better." Danny said referring to someone Sam didn't know, "And there is only him… and his cat if took my suggestion." Danny smiled.

"Well, here it is home sweet home." Sam said going up to the gates. She typed in a code. Danny waited patiently looking at the side walk mostly. The gates swung open and the two teens entered. Danny looked around awed.

"Wow, your parents really go all out." He said taking in the garden. Sam blushed.

"Yeah. The garden alone could probably support a third world nation." Sam blushed. The gates closed and Sam and Danny proceeded up to the main house. Danny took in everything like a child. Sam looked at the boy in a new light. Gone was his harsh, cold, distant demeanor, it was replaced by a new childish one that suited him better. Sam laughed as Danny took in a giant statue of some dead philosopher.

"My room is upstairs." Sam informed. Danny nodded following Sam around and stopping only to look closer at a few things. Sam smiled as they got to her floor.

"I have practically the entire top floor to myself, my parents only come up here to wake me up or try to force me to do something, but they gave up for the most part years ago. Now they're just hoping I'll outgrow the whole Goth thing." Sam smiled. Danny laughed.

"Something tells me that's not going to happen." Danny smiled at her, and Sam felt a blush rising in her cheeks. Danny wandered down the halls.

"That's a lot of black." He commented. Sam smiled.

"Yup, and it drives my parents nuts." Sam laughed. Danny laughed again with her. Sam really liked that laugh.

"So… I have my own kitchen, in fact every floor has its own kitchen so… I just need to call in the chef, and viola, lunch." Sam informed, Danny's stomach gave out a growl.

"I think it knows food is near." Danny pointed towards his belly. Sam laughed.

"Well I wouldn't want to disappoint Mr. Stomach." Sam said, she pressed a button in the kitchen as they entered.

"Yes Ms. Sam?" a voice came over the speaker.

"Lunch, one veggie dish, one meat, surprise us." Sam said.

"Yes Ms. Sam." The voice responded. Sam smiled.

"Now all we have to do is wait." Sam told Danny. Danny laughed.

"I seem to be doing that a lot lately." He joked. Sam gave him a weird look, Danny shrugged.

"Well… you like doomed?" Sam asked. Danny nodded.

"I haven't played in forever." Danny responded, "Living on the streets equals no computer." Danny said laughing, though it made Sam feel bad about her overly pompous life.

"I'll play you." Sam smiled.

"You are so on." Danny laughed as they raced to the computers.

(Then sometimes, just sometimes, the crow can bring the soul back, to set the wrong things right.)

"I feel like I'm gonna explode." Danny groaned from the couch, "I ate too much."

"At least you ate." Sam said laying on the floor.

"Yeah, I haven't been able to say that for a long time." Danny smiled down at her, "Are you sure you don't want to sit up here?" He asked. Sam shook her head.

"Nah, I'm fine here, plus I like the view." Laughed.

"What view?" Danny asked.

"The view up your nose that I could totally use as black mail." Sam responded.

"SAM!" Danny complained sitting up and covering his nose. Sam laughed.

"I meant the view out the giant skylight above us." She said, "It makes me wish I could fly." She smiled over at Danny. Danny laughed.

"Yeah… flying is the best." Danny smiled, then catching Sam's odd look his way, he scrambled for an excuse, "What, you can't control your dreams?" He asked. Sam nodded.

"Fair enough, but have you ever wondered what it would be like to actually fly?" Sam asked spreading her arms.

"Sure, every human has once in their life." Danny laughed.

"I thought you were a ghostie." Sam said, Danny's face paled.

"What?" Danny said looking at her.

"You know, I'm a ghostie. OOOOOOooooo." Sam imitated his action from earlier.

"Right… I forgot about that." Danny sighed. Sam looked at him.

"What up with ghosts?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Danny responded. Sam sighed.

"You get all weird at the mention of ghosts." Sam explained, it was Danny's turn to sigh.

"It's just a sensitive subject at times. My parents were obsessed with ghosts." Danny looked through the ceiling at the slowly darkening sky.

"Why?"

"I don't know, they wanted to figure it all out, the talked nonstop about what they would do with a ghost once they caught one. It's part of the reason why I left." Danny sighed.

"Sorry." Sam apologized.

"No, don't be sorry, its' not your fault, you didn't know." Danny said looking down at Sam, "Hey." He bumped her knee with his foot, "Thanks."

"For what, bringing up you past?" Sam asked.

"No for noticing, for caring." Danny said, "For food, and for just being you." Danny looked down at the girl, Sam's heart was beating wildly.

"Well, thank you for saving my life." She returned.

"I'm not entirely sure what they would have done would have been worse." Danny said truthfully, "But no problem." He smiled down at the girl. His heart beat slightly faster.

"Yeah… thanks." Sam said. Danny nodded.

"Thank you to, and as a bonus, I shall never again darken your doorstep." Danny smiled playfully at her though a part of him wished he could stay, the rational part won out telling him he'd just be putting her and everyone she cared about in danger. That she wouldn't choose him over her family.

"Well at least get a good night's sleep." Sam said sad he was leaving already, she liked him. He was nice and sweet, and cute.

"I would love to, but I've caused you enough trouble." Danny said stepping around her and heading for the elevator. Sam reached up to stop him.

"Danny Phantom if you go near that door I will drop kick you into next week, now go get ready for bed." Sam said staring at him as he looked at her in shock.

"Yes mom." Danny laughed dropping his jacket.

"Don't use that sass with me!" Sam said rolling over from her position on the ground and letting go of Danny's foot. Danny laughed.

"Ok, it would be nice to use a shower for once instead of the lake, or a river." Danny laughed, "I must reek." He smiled, "Yet you stayed with me all day anyway." Danny laughed. Sam got to her feet.

"Shower, now, chop, chop!" Sam exclaimed chasing him into the bathroom. Danny stood near the toilet awkwardly as Sam pulled out a toothbrush and toothpaste, opening the new tooth brush. Then she pulled out a towel.

"I think I can get you some new clothes, but I have to know your size." Sam said handing the towel to Danny. Danny smiled.

"You know you don't have to." He responded. Sam shook her head.

"No, I don't, I don't have to do anything, but I want to. Now give me your clothes sizes before I have to beat it out of you." Sam glared.

"You're so violen- I mean helpful." Danny said getting ready to duck. Sam pointed the new tooth brush at him.

"You better believe it." Sam smiled, "Now, clothes sizes now!" Sam barked. Danny laughed but complied as Sam wrote down the sizes on the palm of her hand.

"Now when I get back you better still be in the shower, you stink." Sam stuck out her tongue, Danny laughed. In truth Sam thought Danny smelled good, he had this woodsy smell to him, almost like the forest just before or after it rained. Danny nodded. And saluted standing ram rod straight.

"Yes ma'am." He smiled. Sam suddenly realized how tall he was then blushed and headed out the door. Danny laughed as the door shut. Sam sighed and looked at her palm then sighed grabbing her coat and heading to the elevator to get Danny some new clothes.

(yeah… one of these things… enjoy the rest of the story.)

Sam knocked on the door.

"Still in the shower." Danny called from inside.

"I got your new clothes, I'm just going to set them on the counter." Sam said.

"Ok, but no peeking." Danny joked. Sam closed her eyes and felt her way into the bathroom. She set the clothes on the counter and peeked open one eye. Danny had his head in the water and was rinsing, his face visible through the slightly parted curtains. Danny turned around facing the wall his eyes still closed his head still under the water. Sam gasped and opened her other eye. Damn, that boy had a body like none other. She blushed furiously and Danny held a soapy finger out of the shower and shook it.

"I said no peeking." He opened one eye as he looked out of the shower. Sam blushed deeper and scrambled out. Danny laughed a little and closed the curtain as Sam closed the door.

Sam blushed on the couch while waiting for Danny to return wondering what she'd say about her peeking at him, what excuse she'd make up. Sam blushed again at the memory. Danny came out of the bathroom holding his shirt in his hand. Sam's face turned deep red as she took in Danny's body. There was no denying that he was hot.

"Where did you get this shirt?" Danny asked holding the simple white and red t-shirt.

"Uh… the store." Sam answered, Danny looked unnerved, and he held up the shirt a red circle in the middle.

"What are the odds you get a shirt exactly like the one I used to wear, who are you, and why are you really helping me?" Danny's eyes were narrowed, for a minute Sam could almost believe that he was indeed the devil's assistant.

"I don't know, you saved me, and I was just trying to return the favor." Sam said looking at Danny, then to his body and blushing then back to Danny. Danny sighed pulling on the shirt.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so paranoid." Danny said looking down at the shirt then sighing, "I've learned to be paranoid, and living on the street can do that to you." Danny said, Sam barley nodded, "Look I'm sorry if I scared you, I can leave." Danny said looking down ashamed. Sam held up her hands.

"Look it's ok, I'm just a little shocked that's all, if I knew you were going to freak out so badly I would have gotten you something in black." Sam shrugged. Danny laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Actually… its fine, I've been wearing too much black lately. It feels good to get back to semblance of normal." Danny sighed. He held out his hand in a half shrug, rubbing the back of his neck with the other.

"Well the guest bedroom is ready, if you want." Sam sighed, Danny nodded.

"That would be great." Danny smiled; it's been a while since I've slept in a real bed. Sam smiled. Leading him down the hall and opening the door to the room.

"It may not fit nine people comfortably, but I hope it's to your liking." Sam smiled, Danny laughed and smiled back.

"Thanks." He said, Sam blushed then shoved him in the door.

"I hope you brushed your teeth, and you better not steal anything while I'm asleep." Sam warned, "I will hunt you down and find you and burn your corpse if I have to." Sam glared.

"Don't worry about it, you won't have to burn my corpse anytime soon." Danny laughed. Sam smiled.

"Good, as long as we've reached an agreement." Sam folded her arms. Danny laughed.

"Thanks…" Sam turned to leave, "Goodnight Sam." Danny smiled. Sam nodded.

"Goodnight Phantom." Sam smiled, Danny was already curling up on the bed.

"That's Fenton." He mumbled and pulled the covers over his head. Sam nodded.

"Goodnight Fenton." Sam smiled then closed the door.

(Fortune cookie: "Your life will be rich, happy, and prosperous.")

Sam woke up with a jolt, she grabbed her clock, it was already ten am. She jumped out of bed rushing to Danny's room, the bed was made the clothes gone, she dashed into the living room, jacket gone, no shoes. Sam smacked herself on the forehead.

"Stupid, how can you trust him, he's just a street boy, come on girl, he's probably made off with half your valuables and is selling them on the black market." Sam cursed herself for her trusting nature, she turned to her room , "You fell for him, those sweet blue eyes, and childish grin, and you let him into your house, Sam, god, you are such a silly little girl." Sam grabbed her phone and pants which she wiggled on over her underwear as she ran out the door, "He's probably halfway to china by now with all…"

"Or he's right behind you and curious as to why you are ranting to yourself." A soft voice interrupted. Danny stood there smirking, "Do you really think so little of me, I can't have you burning my corpse now can I?" Danny smiled. Sam sighed in relief. Danny laughed.

"Your pants are a little unzipped." He smiled. Sam blushed pulling up her pants the rest of the way and zipping them. She crossed her arms over her chest, her black silk night shirt not covering enough in her opinion. Danny smiled.

"Wipe that doofus grin of your face." Sam huffed, Danny smiled wider.

"Why would I, you like my smile." He laughed. Sam blushed deeper. Danny laughed harder.

"Well I was going to make you breakfast, when this crazy woman came in ranting about a street boy." Danny joked. Sam blushed deeper.

"Can we start over." Sam asked. Danny smiled.

"Yeah, you might want to get properly dressed first." He smiled. Sam nodded and disappeared into her room. Ugh. Sam groaned, why did he make her feel like this. She stripped off her night shirt and pulled on a black t-shirt and then some socks. After looking at herself in the mirror a bit she took them off changing into her black mini skirt with the green plaid type scheme, and her usual shirt with the purple circle. She pulled on her purple leggings and combat boots. After messing with her hair a bit she ended tying it in two messy pony tails but leaving the bottom down. With a sigh she took it out and tied it the usual way, the back to the pony tails, then to the one pony then finally leaving it.

"Good morning." Danny smiled as Sam walked in. Sam sighed.

"Coffee." She moaned. Danny laughed setting a cup in front of her. Sam took in gratefully.

"Sorry I'm such a delinquent I woke you up." Danny said putting a veggie omelet in front of her. Sam shook her head.

"I thought we were starting over." Sam complained. Danny smiled.

"Ok." He agreed pleasantly, "However I'm still baffled you let me in your house, you barely know me." Danny said.

"Well you looked like you needed a goodnights sleep." Sam said starting in on the omelet. Danny nodded.

"I don't get many of those." Danny sighed. He looked upward, "So, I wanted to thank you again, and say goodbye." Danny said, he turned his blue, blue, eyes onto her, "I'll be out of your hair now." He nodded. Sam shook her head.

"First, I want you to come with me." Sam said, "I'm going to the pier, and I was wondering if you'd like to come. There are rides and games and…" Danny laughed a little.

"Well I haven't acted like a kid in almost a year." Danny said, Sam blushed.

"Oh… you don't have to go, we can…"

"No, that's not what I meant, I'd love to go." Danny smiled. Sam smiled wider. Danny blushed ever so slightly.

"I mean if it's not a inconvenience for you."

"Shut up and take me to the pier, I invited you remember, why would I do that if I didn't want you to come." Sam asked. Danny smiled.

"Ok then, let's go act like children and stuff our face with food that will make us puke." Danny said pumping a fist into the air. Sam smiled.

"To the pier!" She said pointing forward, "And beware Danny and Sam!"

(Me: "Dear cookie, what drugs are you on, we should share.")

Danny was acting like I child on Christmas, he was practically dragging Sam from ride to ride. Sam smiled glad to see Danny acting like a child, if not his age, then his shoe size.

"Aw man!" Danny said taking in the line for the roller coaster. Sam smiled.

"Watch and learn." She strolled up to the front and flashed the guy a twenty. The guy nodded and let them in much to the protests of the people behind them. Danny and Sam went on that ride five times, Sam getting sick but not wanting to admit it.

Danny saw a giant plush bat and smiled walking up to the booth.

"What do I have to do to win that?" Danny asked. The girl looked bored.

"Hit the ghost with the ectogun." She sighed pointed to the small ghost and the fake ectoguns. Danny smiled.

"Just one hit?" Danny asked. The girl nodded.

"Ok." Danny dug a dollar out of his pocket and handed it to her. She took it and started the game, the little stand up ghost darting around the stage. Danny didn't shoot; he just sat there his hand resting on the gun, mild interest on his face. The clock was starting to run out when Danny suddenly moved. A stream of green colored balls hit the target as it dashed around the stage. The girl looked baffled sitting up straighter.

"Just hit it right?" Danny asked. The girl nodded and handed the bat over. Danny smiled, "Merci." He said handing the bat to Sam. "For your hospitality." He smiled. Sam smiled at the bat, one little white fang hand out of the mouth.

"Thank you." Sam smiled. Danny shrugged.

"No big deal." Danny smiled, he grabbed Sam's hand, "Now, let's go get some funnel cake." Sam began to blush at the feel of Danny's cool hand in hers. Little did she know Danny was blushing too. Sam smiled as Danny pulled out some scant cash and bought two cakes.

"You know I could have paid for that." Sam said sitting on a bench her bat resting beside her. Danny licked one of his fingers.

"I know, but I've mooched off you enough, plus, it makes me feel like a bad friend." Danny said and took another bite of funnel cake. Sam stared at her ripping off a piece and eating it.

"But you don't have very much money… I…" Danny shoved a piece of funnel cake in her mouth, Sam blushed.

"Sure I don't have very much money, but it's bad manners to make a lady pay for her food." Danny said. "And it's not like I was saving it for anything." Danny lied. He had been saving that money, saving it for information on his condition.

"So, I could still do it, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm not capable of paying for my own food." Sam huffed slightly offended.

"I never said you couldn't." Danny amended, "I just said It's bad manners." Danny smiled taking another bite of cake, "But if you wanted to repay me, you know you could… oomphf." Danny said as Sam elbowed him.

"No way, you gave your money away on your own." Sam laughed. Danny laughed too.

"I was just kidding you know." Danny smiled. Sam nodded.

"Uh huh." The two ate their funnel cakes in comfortable silence. Sam looked around watching people as they passed. Danny watched them too, but in a different light, he watched everyone expecting and attack for anyone at any time. Sam didn't see the world like that; she had lived a sheltered life. Danny smiled remembering he had too, had had to get street smart and fast. But he had his talents that kept him safe till he got those street smarts. Other runaways weren't so lucky half the time. Danny tried to save those he could, but not everyone could be saved.

Danny looked around searching for the sinister things in the bright day. He took another bite of funnel cake. He looked at Sam who was licking powder sugar of her lips and smiled. Why did she care so much about him? He wondered. Danny hadn't felt any emotion like the one he was feeling now. He wanted to protect her, to stay with her, but in truth he knew that he was probably the greatest danger. He had planned to sneak out in the night, but something had kept him there.

Sam looked up at him, powder sugar down her chin. Danny laughed Sam's eyes narrowed.

"What's so funny laughy pants." Sam asked. Danny dusted of her chin. Sam blushed. Danny smiled.

"You're so messy." He laughed, Sam took in Danny's dusted shirt and plucked it causing a cloud of powdered sugar to rise from the fabric.

"You're not so neat yourself." Sam teased.

"Yeah but I'm a street kid, I'm not supposed to be clean. You, you are a princess; you are supposed to be clean." Danny teased back. Sam was torn between being offended or faltered at being called princess. Danny smiled finishing off his funnel cake.

"Well, I could escort you back home, but I kinda have to go." Danny said looking at Sam. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, I knew you'd say that soon." Sam looked at her food. Danny kissed Sam's cheek.

"Goodbye Sam, I wish you my very best." He smiled at her. Sam blushed.

"Bye Phantom." Danny nodded and walked off. Sam sat on the bench lonely, she couldn't believe how girly she was acting about the whole situation. Danny disappeared around a booth. Sam sighed and clutched her stuffed bat to her chest.

(Aaaaand,I could be evil and leave it there. But I'm not.)

Danny sighed climbing the steps in the rickety old house. Danny jumped over a part of the stairs that had collapsed. He entered his appointed room and sighed. He had on his too large hoddie, but his other clothes were still at Sam's and he had on the outfit she had bought him. Danny sighed taking the hood down. Eric landed in his window sill.

"Hey buddy." Danny smiled at the crow. Eric cawed; Danny nodded as if in agreement.

"I know, I know, living people are dangerous and what not." Danny sighed, "but come on… you can't tell me you didn't have just a little bit of fun." Danny smiled. The crow cocked his head. Danny laughed.

"You did and you know it." Danny smiled. The crow hopped off the sill and flapped to the mattress Danny had managed to produce. It was really old, and made of foam for the most part, but it was better than the floor most of the time. Danny sighed sitting gently down by Eric the crow. He softly stroked the crow's feathers.

"You know… that's the first time I've felt alive in a long time." Danny said. The crow looked at him. Danny smiled, "Ironic is it not?"

Eric shuffled around the room for a little bit then took of through the window. Danny sighed lying down and looking up at the yellowish ceiling. There was a longing in his chest for something Danny could not place. He sighed rolling over and placing his arms under his head for a pillow. Maybe it was time to get some rest. He no doubt would have a busy night ahead of him.

(Still not ending it, over 10,000 words believe it or not)

There he was… the halfa. The ghost smiled. It was just too easy, too easy. This was the Phantom everyone had held to such high esteems, he was nothing more than a bumbling kid trying to make it through his adolescence while trying to gain control of powers no human was supposed to have. In fact the kid thought he was dead. The ghost laughed at the naivetés of the halfa. Information about this ghost boy could be sold… the ghost smiled. And he knew just the people to sell it to.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH I'M SO EVIL. I have decided to end it, and make it only a one shot!

HA

HA

HA

HA

HA

HA

HA

HA

HA

HA

HA

HA

HA

HA

Got you there for a minute didn't I? I might come out with another chapter. But who says I won't demand twenty reviews for the first chapter, NOW.

Ok I was kidding about that, but still you get the point. I'm not so good with empathy, so if some of the emotional parts are a weird, then that's why. Anyway, I've been told I'm good with stuff like that even though I have no idea if that even how people think and what not.

Tell me if you like this story, review, give me feedback, anything. Just please, help me get to 100 reviews!

Con-San logging off.


	2. Chapter 2

**8 reviews. Yes! In fact I wasn't sure if anyone would even read it so there you go. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I don't own anything but the plot… **

Danny pulled of his jacket using it as a pillow and stuffing it beneath his head glad it was still summer and he could do that. Sighed closing his eyes and thinking about Sam, about what she did for him thought she barely knew him. He wondered if she was paranoid around him, that he might steal something. Her reaction that morning certainly proved so. Danny sighed pulling his sweater back on and shoving off the bed, if you could call a slab of foam a bed. Eric cawed from the window swooping in and tugging playfully at a loose string on the boy's worn out coat. Danny smiled at the crow.

"Hello." Danny said, he paced around the room. Eric looked at him curiously. Danny shrugged, "I don't know what to do… there isn't anything going on, I've eaten, there are no ghosts around… I'm out of things to do already." Danny said… "Oh crap I was supposed to meet Tucker at the bus!" Danny face palmed, "Crud, he's probably worried and blowing everything out of proportion." Danny grumbled going to the stairs and practically jumping down. He didn't even bother opening the door instead running straight out of it startling a thug who had wandered to far from his own haunting grounds.

"Boo." Danny said as he passed the buy, the guy then noticed the big black crow following the boy and he turned and ran. Danny laughed to himself as he tore to the bus stop. The bus wasn't there. Danny couldn't tell if he missed it or not. Danny sighed looking around at the shadows to tell the time, or rather the approximate time. With a sigh he started walking into the more inhabited part of the town wandering along the road till he found a pay phone. He pulled out some scant coins and began dialing.

"DANNY!" Tucker's voice came over, "WHERE ARE YOU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"

"Tucker calm down dude, I was at the pier." Danny said. Tucker was silent.

"Did you see…",

"No… but I did see them in my old neighborhood." Danny breathed. Tucker began shouting again Danny couldn't understand.

"DUDE!" Danny yelled, "I don't have enough time for this, I'll meet you at the Nasty Burger." Danny said. Tucker began shouting again.

"No, I'm not crazy, just chill dude." Danny hung up the phone. He turned and got on the next bus down into town. The bus driver was Ned he smiled and let Danny up, but this bus was populated so Danny was getting strange stares the whole time. Danny got off near the Nasty Burger going in and ordering a shake and fries. Cringing at the person behind the cashier.

"Have a great day and remember that Nasty is only one letter away from Tasty." The dark skinned girl smiled. Danny nodded.

"Thanks." He said before turning and facing the corner where no one would see him. He slowly ate his fries and sipped his shake, he was down in money again, but he couldn't just come to the Nasty Burger and sit there without paying from something.

"Danny?" A hand was placed on the table, Danny cringed still slowly eating his fries and not looking up at the face.

"Depends on who's asking." Danny informed. The girl yanked of the hood. Danny scrambled to put it back up. Valerie sat down.

"What are you doing here, everyone thinks you're dead." Valerie asked looking at the blue eyed boy beneath the oversized jacket.

"Maybe I am dead." Danny teased, Valerie sighed.

"Where have you been, and why come back now?" She asked. Danny sunk lower in his seat.

"I'm not back Val." He informed. Valerie sighed.

"I should have guessed so much, but why are you here, isn't that risky?" Valerie asked, Danny nodded.

"I'm meeting Tucker." Danny sighed. Valerie nodded.

"I'm not surprised you two kept in contact, I figured as much when rumors started circulating about some demon boy living in the slums." Val laughed a little, "People will believe anything."

"Well ghosts exist, why not demons?" Danny asked. Val looked at him.

"What did you say."

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Danny sighed. Tucker came up ending the conversation.

"Hey Val." Tucker smiled, "You want to stick around?" He asked. Val sighed.

"As fun as that sounds I have to get back to work, take care of yourself Danny." Valerie patted Danny on the back. Danny nodded.

"I'll try." He looked at Val and smiled. Val sighed then went back to her job. Tucker sat down.

"You really risky there Fenton." Tucker sat down looking at the boy, Danny rolled his eyes,

"Whatever, let's just go." Danny grabbed his fries and shake sticking the fries into his pocket next to the sunflower seeds and sucking on the shake. Tucker followed him out.

"We were supposed to meet an hour ago dude." Tucker said glaring at his best friend, "Where have you been?" he asked. Danny sighed.

"Here, there… look does it really matter?" he asked turning toward the alley's feeling safer in their gloom. Danny sighed climbing to sit on top of a dumpster, Tucker following.

"It reeks up here." Tucker said. Danny shrugged.

"I've smelled worse." Danny looked skyward as Eric came out of the sky and pecked at Danny, Danny chuckled then pulled a fry out of his pocket giving it to the bird, "Here you go." He said. Tucker shook his head.

"You're friends with more animals than humans these days." Tucker joked, but it was true.

"Yup, and I'm pestered by other dead people." Danny sighed.

"So… how have you been doing… ghost power wise?" Tucker asked. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Not bad actually, I almost froze my living room though the other day, I still don't have full control over this freaky new ice power thing." Danny sighed looking at his hands, a perfect snowball formed; Danny twirled it in his hands a few minutes then smiled throwing it at Tucker. Tucker sputtered trying to get snow out of his glasses.

"Why did you do that?" Tucker asked wiping snow out of his eyes then trying to clean his glasses as the snow quickly melted.

"I'm bored." Danny responded sighing and looking up at the sky taking another sip out of his shake.

"Bored ghost… never a good sign." Tucker joked putting his glasses back on.

"I met someone." Danny said, "I saved her from becoming a sex toy, she was nice." Danny smiled.

"I thought those were new pants." Tucker laughed. Danny nodded.

"Yeah…" Danny looked away thoughtfully, "I guess I thought maybe I'd see her if I came down here." Danny looked at his shoes.

"Well go seek her out, proclaim your love." Tucker said dramatically. Danny rolled his eyes.

"That's not what I meant Tuck… she was cool, I thought maybe she would be cool to hang with… but I don't know." Danny continued to study his shoes.

"Well does she know…"

"That I'm dead… no." Danny sighed, "Plush how would I tell her, oh hey, remember me, I just wanted to drop by and say hi, oh and I have something to tell you, I'm kinda a ghost." Danny sighed rolling his eyes, "Yup, that would go over so well."

"Well dude I don't think you're a ghost." Tucker said, Danny sighed; they'd had this conversation before. Danny held up his hand.

"I don't think humans could do this, and shut it with your superhero theory, it's wacked up." Danny said turning his hand invisible then back. Tucker sighed.

"Do you really want to be dead that much?" Tucker asked his best friend.

"No… not really, but I have to face reality, things like superheroes and getting the girl don't exist in reality, I've learned to be real." Danny said.

"Yeah, really boring." Tucker sighed, "You aren't much fun anymore dude." Tucker looked at Danny, "You are never around and when you are we barely go do anything fun. I don't even know half the stuff you do anymore, I'm your best friend and you're so closed off with even me." Tucker sighed, "Sometimes I wish you could let loose, just chill." Tucker said, "Look, I have to be home, I'll see you around." Tucker shoved off the dumpster. Danny sighed and followed.

"Look… Tucker I'm sorry, its just…"

"Dude I get it." Tucker nodded, "I really do, but you are just so depressing, and… I don't know. You aren't yourself anymore." Tucker sighed looking back at him, "I'll always be there for you dude, but you need to learn to be a kid again."

"I know." Danny sighed, "I just don't know how." Danny looked at his shoes again, Eric jumped onto Danny's shoulder.

"I'll see you later dude." Tucker nodded. Danny half waved.

"Bye." Danny sighed sticking his hands in his pockets and feeding another fry to Eric who scarfed it down. Danny smiled and took another sip of his cola.

**(Hakuna matta!)**

"Well, well, look who we have here."

"Cool it Skulker I'm not in the mood." Danny sighed to the giant mechanic ghost, Skulker pounded his fist into his hand.

"Who said you had to be in the mood whelp?" Skulker said ignoring Danny. Danny sighed.

"Go away." Danny glared. Skulker laughed.

"Show me some action, give me a good game." Skulker challenged. Danny sighed charging up an ecto blast as he flew, he waited till Skulker was about to execute his not so surprise sneak attack then shot a hole right through his battle suit. Skulker screamed in protest. Danny pulled out a thermos and sucked him into it.

"Thank god for stealing stuff from my parents' house." Danny joked capping the thermos. He found himself floating close to a familiar structure.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Danny looked down, a girl was screaming. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Of course they are scared of me, and not of the other ghost." Danny grumbled as he flew off at top speed back to his house. He phased through the roof landing in his bed room, only someone was already there someone was waiting.

**(Tis epic line break, respect it!)**

Sam twirled her fork in her salad; she couldn't help but wonder where Danny was, if he was thinking of her, if he even remembered her. Sam found herself fanaticizing like a school girl, thinking about Danny. Sam smiled remembered his smile, his childish laugh. She sighed grabbing a phone and dialing the station.

"Hello, Amity Park Police Station, how may I direct your call?" A pleasant female voice asked.

"Hi Trudy this is Sam."

"Sam!" Trudy exclaimed, "hi, how are you? You're not in trouble are you?" The woman on the other line asked.

"I'm fine, I was just wondering about something, can you get me officer Ferguson?" Sam asked.

"Of course one moment." There was some dead air and then they dialed again.

"Officer Ferguson." Came a male voice.

"Hey Pete, It's Sam." Sam smiled.

"Hey Chopstick, what's up?" Pete answered a smile in his voice.

"I was wondering if I could get some information." Sam asked. Pete uh hummed.

"About what?" he asked.

"Phantom." Sam spoke, Pete let out a low whistle, you know he's involved in an ongoing investigation about a stolen vase right?

"Yeah… but I want to know about the string of robberies at convenient stores and such." Sam said.

"Ok… well, he's never been seen, even the videos we have of the robberies don't have anybody in them, that's why he's called Phantom. He has a string of mysterious robberies across the city, none of which have ever really been solved. He just vanishes, doesn't even set off the alarms, people don't even know they've had a break in until they go back and review security footage, but he hasn't gone after anything valuable till now, he mostly goes for food, clothes, and toiletries for the most part." Pete sounded bored, "Like I said nothing major."

"So is it possible it is someone else?" Sam asked.

"Sure, I guess, but it has all the signs of Phantom, no evidence as to how he got in, no footage of the thief himself, no nothing, the vase just vanished on minute and a garden pot of approximately the same weight replaced it. We didn't get much on our thermal cameras either, just a mass of cold, which a small spot of warm, it's hard to even make out a shape." Pete sighed, "To be honest we're stumped, why the sudden interest Chopstick?"

"Just hear rumors." Sam sighed. "What have you heard about The Devil's Assistant?" She asked. Pete laughed.

"That old rumor, the one of the demon boy on the west side? What does that have to do with anything?" Pete laughed.

"Just curious." Sam forced a laugh, "It sounded interesting, what are the rumors?" Sam asked intrigued.

"Let me think… the demon lives on the west side, he has a harem of gorgeous young women which he marks. Uh… he's supposed to look really young… if you piss him off you are supposed to go to hell… hm… I don't know. He's not someone you mess with, if you see his crow, you will die in three days… the usual myths and magic." Pete sighed, "No one has confirmed it really."

"Oh… is that all?" Sam asked disappointed.

"Well some people say he's a ghost, or a vampire, or a sorcerer, different stories like that." Pete seemed to shrug over the phone.

"Oh… so what do you think?" Sam asked.

"Myth. Phantom however is the real deal." Pete said, "Actually the Fenton's think that he may be an actual ghost, we haven't seen many ghosts around here, but we've seen them. Thought it brings up the question why a ghost would steal a vase… look Chopstick, I have to get back to work, I'll come over later if you like."

"That's ok Pete." Sam sighed, "I'm going to the Skulk and Lurk for a few hours anyway."

"Be careful Chopstick." Pete laughed.

"I will."

"Goodbye."

"Bye Pete." Sam sighed as she heard the click of the phone reaching its cradle. Sam flipped the phone shut then reached for her books. Sam sighed finding nothing useful in any of them. Sam groaned and flopped back onto the bed.

"Your phone is ringing, your phone is ringing…" Sam sighed and picked up her phone flipping it back open.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Sam, darling, we just wanted to check up on you, we're in Hawaii!" Pamela said bubbly into the phone, Sam surpressed a groan.

"Ok mom." Sam answered trying to sound cheerful. Jeremy joined in.

"We were just wondering if you wanted something?" He added.

"No, no I'm good."

"Well then, have a great day sweetie!" they shouted into the phone, Sam winced at the voices then hung up.

"What weirdoes." Sam swung her legs out of bed pulling on her boots, "Well Skulk and Lurk here I come." She sighed an image of Danny smiling and laughing his hands behind his head as if he was relaxing, the sun shining behind him, his shirt and hair blowing in the wind. Sam walked to her elevator pausing at the room Danny had slept in, all trace of his presence gone.

"What are you thinking Manson, that boy's bad news." Sam shook her head leaving.

**(Give it your best shot Funboy, you got me point blank)**

Too much… too much blood. It shouldn't be bleeding like this… oh, that wasn't blood. Danny felt the cool substance seeping through his fingers as he stumbled through the slums. He bumped into a man.

"What the fuck are you supposed to be freak?" the man asked, Danny was on the ground clutching his side, he turned his eyes up at the man.

"What the Fuck?" the man said taking a step back. Danny hesitantly got to his feet again.

"Run…" Danny said looking behind him frantically, "He's coming." Danny continued to stumble past the stunned man. The man looked around for the mysterious he. There was a laugh from a ghost floating above the scene.

"What's the use in resisting Daniel?" the ghost asked, "You don't even live with that idiot father of yours."

"Shut up." Danny glared at the blue skinned vampire looking ghost.

"Become my son, you could live in luxury." Vlad smirked. Danny trembled.

"No." Danny shook his head, "Get a cat." The man on the street looked stunned at the two ghosts.

"Very well Daniel, I hope you get help from that wound soon enough." Vlad smiled. Another ghost watched the whole exchange and smiled. Danny collapsed to the ground holding his side that was pouring out a green liquid. The ghost smiled.

"Soon… soon." It cooed to it's self.

**(BEWARE MY LINE BREAK!)**

Sam found herself back in the seedy neighborhood, looking around scared. A man from the side laughed.

"You ain't going to find what you're looking for here my dear." The man was dressed nicely looking out of place in the crumbling buildings. Sam glared at him.

"Then what am I looking for?" she asked.

"A lost boy, a runaway, one who can't even defend himself from an attack." The man smiled, "you know if you're quick you might save him."

"Danny? Where is he?" Sam demanded. The man laughed.

"Just up ahead, but be quick."

**(Sorry they are so choppy right now. It'll flow smoother in a few.)**

Danny dragged himself through the street trying to get back to his house. Ectoplasm was pooling on the side walk, Danny lifted himself out of it and tried crawling only to collapse again. This time there was a flash of bright light and the glowing green blood on his hands turned red, red mixing into the glowing green on the side walk like someone's sick Christmas. Danny drug himself a while further, losing a lot of blood now. He put pressure on the wound but needed something to bandage it.

Eric cawed in encouragement, Danny on the threshold of his shelter. He pushed the door open not having the strength to phase through it then collapsed just as he made it to the stairs. Danny's eyes went glassy. As tears poured from them.

"This can't be happening… I can't die I can't…" Danny sighed, "he's going to kill Dad… I can't die… I just… can't…" Danny began forcing the words out, "die… a… again." Eric nestled up to the dying boy.

"DANNY!" Danny looked up eyes blurry, there was a figure in the door frame, he shook his head.

"Used special tools…" Danny sighed, "Can't heal." He shook his head. Sam grabbed the boy putting pressure on the wound and stripping Danny's jacket off so she could get to it better.

"You can't die on me ok… don't die." Sam told Danny he moaned as she pressed on the wound with one hand and dialed with the other.

"911 what's your emergency?" A voice asked.

"there's so much blood, he's dying… I think he's dying…" Sam sputtered.

"Calm down miss, where are you now?" the voice asked, Sam switched to speaker phone putting both hands on Danny's abdomen.

"He's bleeding… oh god… we're on the west side, the slums… Davenport street I think…" Tears were streaming from Sam's eyes, "Oh god, please hurry."

"Ok ma'am, help is on the way try and keep him conscious." The voice responded.

"Ok. I'll try." Sam said looking over at Danny, "Stay with me… Danny, talk to me."

"Who are you?" Danny asked eyes blurry as he tried to figure out the person in front of him.

"Danny, it's me, it's Sam." Sam said.

"Sam… why are you here?" Danny asked.

"I don't know… I was looking for you I guess." Sam said trying to keep Danny awake.

"You should have left me alone." Danny said, he tried to push his hair out of his eyes but only succeeded in smearing his face with blood.

"Just stay awake Danny, stay awake." She told him, Danny groaned in pain he grabbed Sam's wrist.

"I guess I owe you now." Danny said holding onto Sam like a life raft, he tried to smile, "They won't get here in time, go upstairs, there is a first aid kit, get the gauze and bandages, don't worry about the stairs, they may look wimpy but they'll hold you." Danny said, Sam nodded, "I'll be fine." Danny insisted, Sam looked from him then to the stairs.

"Ok… but you better not die." Sam told him. Danny laughed harshly wincing at the pain.

"I already have." He said. Sam paused halfway up the stairs then looked back at the boy clutching his wound, Sam realized she was wasting time and proceeded to run up the stairs grabbing a bundle of gauze and some bandages from the bag just tossed in the corner of the room, she ran back down, Danny was cussing a blue streak as he pulled something from his side. It glowed green scaring Sam.

"Stupid fruit loop." Danny groaned as what looked like the broken off end of a knife blade (if knives glowed green) was pulled out of the wound. Danny hissed as he threw the device across the room, a minor burn on his fingers. Sam wondered if she had just been pushing the blade further in while putting pressure on it, she probably punctured his organs. Sam found she didn't know what to do, couldn't move. Danny grabbed the rotting banister and used it to haul himself up.

"Stupid, stupid fruit loop." Danny lifted his shirt up higher pulling the skin together as if trying to get it to heal which it didn't. Danny suddenly puked blood coming up out of his mouth, he groaned and laid back down by the stairs again Sam rushing in with the bandages pressing them against the wound and tying them in place before pressing on the pack of gauze she had put around it. Danny winced, Sam heard sirens in the distance. Sam fumbled for her phone turning it onto flash light mode as she waved it out the door frantically. Danny's breathing was labored and shallow.

"They're almost here, come on, stay awake." Sam said, Danny was out of it again looking blankly up at the ceiling, his eyes flickered to Sam's face.

"Who?" he asked, Danny gripped her hand, "Who is coming?" The noise of the sirens reached Danny's ears, his eyes went wide.

"Danny…" Sam asked, Danny turned to her horrified.

"What have you done?" Danny asked trying to get away, the lights were right outside, Sam waving her phone frantically.

"Hang in there Danny…" Sam said trying to calm the frantic boy down. Danny shook his head.

"No… no, I can't go… not to a hospital… oh god Sam… what have you done." Danny stared at Sam in absolute horror. Sam didn't know what to say. Then men arrived checking over Danny and putting him on a stretcher. Sam grabbed the man's hand.

"Don't let anyone but me into see him." She said seriously. The guy scoffed, "My name is Samantha Manson and my father pays your pay check." Sam glared. She got on the phone dialing the hospital.

"Hey… yeah, it's Sam… may I talk to Dr. Drewhart? Yeah…" Sam waited, glad for once her parents knew so many powerful people, "Dr. Drewhart? Its Sam… look a boy is coming in with an injury to the lower abdomen on his left side, I'd like to request closed visitation, let no one but me or my parents in. Yeah… thank you so much." Sam said. Danny tried weakly to resist the hands that tried to push him into the stretcher. He looked up at Sam betrayed, the paramedics put a mask over his face, his eyes drifted shut as the gas took effect. Sam winced at that look and climbed into the ambulance behind him riding with him all the way to the hospital.

**(NEVER, I repeat, NEVER let your little sister into your home and allow her to cook without making her clean up the mess… long story.)**

The doctors left, they had been able to repair the damage easily, it wasn't as deep as they originally thought. They had to keep Danny under though otherwise he would get violent and try to escape; Sam didn't have a last name for him, or the parents' names. Danny looked sickly on the bed, most the time you couldn't tell, but he was skinny as a pole, his eyes were slightly sunken, his skin looked waxy and pale under the lighting, he looked better when awake and in the sun. Sam held his hand the heart monitor beeped steadily.

"Excuse me sweetie, we're going to have to ask you to step aside." The doctors said then they looked at their instruments.

"He seems to be going into hypothermia…" the doctors said baffled, they looked at the heart monitor, "His heart is beating slower than average." They frowned. Danny's eyes snapped open, he glared at the people around him.

"Get off me." He said coldly each word precise. Danny managed to freeze the doctors in terror, Danny's eyes were an acid green color. Sam took a step back wondering who the boy on the bed was.

"Get. Off. Me." Danny repeated glaring at the doctors, they started struggling with him trying to hold him down, they managed to sedate him again, they shackled him to the bed once he was asleep and held him there a minute before immediately going to go get a doctor and discuss with him about the boy's condition.

Sam stood by Danny lightly patting his hair.

"This is for your own good you know." She said, she could imagine Danny scoffing and saying some goofy comment, though it felt like she'd know this boy her whole life. Sam stayed in for an hour or so before wandering off to get a coffee. Sam sighed sipping her coffee outside Danny's room, a loud beeping noise jerked her awake, she looked at the clock it was ten at night, she had been eating food in her living room with Danny that time the day before. Sam sighed glancing at the door, a whole bunch of nurses ran into the room, Danny had gone into cardiac arrest, that's what the beeping was about.

Sam rushed to Danny's hospital window looking in as they tried to revive him, but he wasn't there. The heart monitor had gone off because there was no longer a heart to monitor, Danny had just disappeared. The hospital gown lay on the floor, his pants and other clothes which had been folded on the chair beside him were gone. Sam wondered how he pulled it off.

"The Phantom." She breathed looking in the nurses puzzled. Sam sighed, she was worried about him… but where did he go?

"Hey Chopstick." Pete came up to her ruffling her hair as she turned. Sam smiled.

"Hey Pete, why are you here?" she asked.

"Well, I heard my favorite niece found a half dead boy and brought him to the hospital." Pete said, "I couldn't have you here all night could i?" he asked with a smile, "Plus from what the doctor was saying it was a knife wound, I was wondering if the parents wanted to press charges." Pete looked down at Sam, "What's wrong Chopstick."

"He's gone, just disappeared, we don't know how he got out, unless he jumped out the window, but he's gone." The nurse said, Pete looked up.

"Whoa, whoa, wait…" Pete looked around, "He's gone? Already?" He asked, "But he's only been admitted for what… five hours?" Pete looked at Sam, "From what I hear a potentially fatal wound, and he's already made a break for it?"

"We can't find him anywhere."

"What was his name?" Pete asked.

"All we got was a Danny." The nurse answered, "Ask her, she seemed to know more about him than us." Then the nurse ran out, presumably to get a doctor, the heart monitor shut off. Sam entered the room hesitantly looking out the window, a glowing streak was flying across the sky, she watched it cross the moon, a smaller dark speck following it.

**(Ok… remember, people, never eat the yellow snow.)**

Danny landed on the roof of some random house changing back, his clothes were crusted with blood, he lifted up his shirt phasing the stitches out of the smooth unblemished skin. With a sigh he let himself fall against the wall of the green house that was on top of the building. He sighed closing his eyes and trying to get rid of the drugs in his system. Getting dressed had been weird, surreal. Danny shook his head feeling woozy and tired. He slowly lay down on the ground, what could be the harm of sleeping here? His eyes felt heavy and they slowly closed.

**And so my old foe, we meet again. Writers block. Sigh.**

**Please Review as always.**

**And to my only reviewers I have these words to say:**

**Danny Phantom Phanatic: Yeah… wish this chapter could be just as long, but it's not so… yeah.**

**Hellbreaker: Yup, I'll give you brownie point if you figure out who the crow is named after, meaning last name please.**

**Ghostgirl45: well thanks for loving it.**

**Reece: Jeesh, here's your update already. But thank you.**

**Lives2fly: Effing awesome, sweet. Thank you.**

**ThePurpleSuperCow: Wow, oh well, I was trying to be quick about. I love Edgar Allen Poe, but the guy can't write poems worth shit, he needs to stick to short stories.**

**ForeverHalfa: Well thanks, are you in an ALL CAPS RAGE! Well I'm glad you like it. Lol.**

**Biisaiyowaq: wow... long name, yeppers, #8, I will.**

**Fan reader: Well, I'll try my hardest I swear, anyway. I'm already mulling over a DP/TT so… yeah. I have to go watch more episodes.**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWD, READ, AND FAVOIRITED.**

**Please continue to read, I'm sorry the chapter is so short.**

**REVIEW OR I SHALL CEASE TO EXIST( I've already had my open casket funeral and am just sticking around to scare the crap out of people, and update pointless fan fic like this!)**

**Merry Met.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It won't rain all the time…**

**The sky won't fall forever…**

**And though the night is long…**

**Your tears won't fall forever.**

**RIP Brandon Lee.**

**See ya'll at the bottom.**

Danny sighed rubbing his eyes as he walked down the street, he was still in downtown Amity, it was more dangerous for him there than it was for him in the slums, though after last night, it was hard to label any place anywhere safe. Tucker waited on the corner for him. Danny looked up at his old friend.

"Hey Tuck." Danny rubbed his eyes again and yawned.

"Dude, you don't look so good." Tucker said. Danny nodded but said nothing. "You're all over the news man, the escapee from the hospital, could be dangerous. Everyone is looking for you." Tucker said, "I also hear they are going over the stuff they got from you at the hospital… your heart rate, your temperature, nothing adds up for them anymore, people are getting suspicious." Tucker warned.

"Whatever… they don't have a picture do they?" Danny asked, Tucker shook his head.

"No."

"Good." Danny said, "Couldn't have anyone recognizing me." Danny waited at the bus stop, it started to rain, a soft sprinkle as the clouds built up. Danny looked up feeling the rain on his face.

"So… what happened?" Tucker asked.

"Plasmius… he… he kinifes me then leads Sam to me, I don't get him." Danny shook his head, "I don't know what's going on yet but I intend to find out, I know Vlad has something up his sleeve I just don't know what." Danny closed his eyes, "I just need a nap right now, I'm wiped out, I used a lot of energy last night escaping. Drugged out of my mind I was surprised I could even go ghost." Danny rubbed his forehead looking around for the bus.

"Dude, you should come stay with me tonight, no one is home, plus, they'll probably be looking for you where they found you." Tucker said reasonably. Danny nodded.

"Yeah… I guess it can't hurt." Danny sighed.

"Great." Tucker smiled pulling out his PDA, "We can watch movies, and play video games, and…"

"That sounds great Tuck… but can I please get washed up and sleep a little first?" Danny asked. Tucker's face fell a little.

"Sure, then it'll be just like old times right?" Tucker asked. Danny forced a smile.

"Sure dude, just like old times." Danny said. Tucker nodded.

"Cool dude." Tucker looked around, then started walking toward his house, Danny following. Danny sighed and looked up at the house.

"Your parents remodeled again?" Danny asked. Tucker nodded.

"Dad got a raise, he's working on this new invention of his, it's supposed to bring in millions, before I know it we'll be living large near the Manson Mansion." Tucker smiled, Danny laughed.

"You know that place has at least two kitchens in every floor, and they change out the paintings every week, they even had Picasso and Da Vinci there." Danny laughed, "It's insane." Tucker gapped at his best friend.

"You've been inside… that place is strictly family and staff only! I thought you weren't after the big pay day… what did you do?" Tucker asked as they opened the door to the house and went in.

"I… I was invited in actually." Danny said wiggling out of the jacket, "by their daughter, Sam Manson." Danny blushed, "She… uh… she's the girl I was talking about." Danny said hanging up his jacket.

"Dude… how… I… dude!" Tucker said speechless. Danny nodded.

"She's actually pretty cool, not like her parents, in fact she hates them. They are on a cruise; I suspect the same cruise your parents are on." Danny said looking around Tucker's house, "Dude, this is pretty impressive." Danny smiled.

"How the heck did you get in?" Tucker asked.

"The front door, she invited me and I went… she said it was to repay the favor of saving her earlier." Danny shrugged, "I didn't even know who she was till later." Danny said wandering down the halls, Tucker followed.

"Wow." Tucker said, "That's impressive. I bet she likes you." Tucker smiled. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Dude, I'm a filthy street boy who just happened to save her life ok. I don't think she likes me." Danny sighed. Tucker smiled evilly.

"Well the question isn't so much if she likes you… than if you like her back." Tucker laughed. Danny groaned.

"No playing match maker Tucker, I'm serious." Danny said, he looked around the stuck his hand into the wall pulling out an old football.

"Dude… that's still there?" Tucker asked looking at the ball in awe the previous conversation all but forgotten.

"Yeah… I didn't know if it'd be, but I guess it is, it was put here when I first…" Danny trailed off.

"When you first got your powers." Tucker finished in a whisper. It wasn't usually something they liked to remember. Soon after Danny got his powers he ran away from home. Danny sighed.

"Yeah." He rolled the ball over in his hands and thought about things, like his family, school, the whole being dead thing.

"Well… why don't we toss it around outside… oh… we got a new pool so we can do that to." Tucker smiled lightening the mood, "I have a pair of your old swimming trunks still from before you left, so we can use those." Tucker smiled. Danny laughed.

"I don't know if that's helpful or creepy." Danny smiled at Tucker who stuck out his tongue. Danny returned the gesture, this caused Tucker to smiled wider.

"There's the Danny I know." Tucker smiled. Danny sighed.

"I guess you're right Tuck, it would be fun to be a kid again… I guess I've just gotten so lost about this whole thing. It's time for a break." Danny smiled. Tucker patted him on the back as they went upstairs to Tucker's room.

"It's about time you saw some sense man." Tucker joked Danny laughed.

"Now… before I start thinking what a creeper you are, where are my trunks?" Danny asked with a smile. Tucker laughed. He went over to his closet and began digging around. He pulled out Danny's faded blue trunks with the white stripes down the side. Danny whistled.

"I'm impressed." Danny said. Tucker threw the trunks into Danny's face.

"Stop teasing and get dressed." Tucker glared, "The maids come at noon and five, to clean up and cook me some food, we have about two or three hours…" Tucker checked his watched, "Two, until they come to make lunch, so until then we party it up like we're going to die tomorrow." Tucker smiled.

"Why don't you just order pizza and give the maids the day off?" Danny asked pulling off his jacket. Tucker shrugged taking off his shoes.

"Because as much as I love pizza, those women sure know how to cook." Tucker smiled. Danny laughed.

"I guess all rich people have their food made for them." Danny looked over at Tucker. Tucker nodded.

"Maybe if you still lived here you'd know that." Tucker joked. Danny shrugged and started pulling off his shoes.

"No, my parents like to cook themselves, I'm surprised I haven't been poisoned yet." Danny shuddered. Tucker nodded sympathetically.

"My Dad can't cook worth beans, but at least my mom can, but now she doesn't have to so… everything works out. You mom makes good cookies anyway." Tucker smiled. Danny laughed.

"I'll have to agree with that." Danny smiled and the boy's began taking off their shirts, pulling off their pants and underwear facing opposite directions away from each other.

"Actually your mom and dad still let me hang over at your place, they're all hoping you'll come back one day." Tucker said putting his feet into his swim trunks. Danny sighed,

"Maybe… if I ever figure out what happened to me and fix it." Danny said pulling the swim trunks around his waist and adjust his *cough cough* then holding his hand out and looking at it as the color drained till it was slightly opaque. With a wicked smile he stuck the intangible hand through Tucker's chest causing Tucker to give out a very girlish scream.

"Dude!" Tucker said holding his chest as Danny brought his hand out. Danny laughed.

"Though that…" Danny turned his hand back into a solid from, "Never gets old." He smiled. Tucker was breathing deeply.

"You know I don't think you could survive without your powers." Tucker commented. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"You have way too much fun with them." Tucker said.

"While it has been a blast I honestly want to be normal." Danny said with a sigh looking down and realizing he still had on his socks, "If I can do that, become human again, then…" Danny sighed, "I can go home, I can continue my education, and maybe if I try hard I can be an astronaut still. But until this is fixed I can't do anything. I'm stuck in limbo until then." Danny sighed taking off his socks, "Plus all the ghosts are after me still, I do what I can to protect people, but still… even if I did go back without fixing this I'd suffer greatly because I would be playing hero." Danny almost sounded disgusted with himself.

"Dude, I think that you do that is great, I think your powers are so cool." Tucker said. Danny shrugged.

"Cool or not I can't go home with them, remember, my parents want to rip me apart molecule by molecule…" Danny sighed, "But enough about that, to the pool!" Danny said attacking Tucker. The two boys stumbled down the stairs into the back yard where the pool was. Danny smiled over at Tucker.

"Race ya." Danny challenged, the two boys began running, Danny was a head, he took a flying jump into the pool performing a summer sault then landing with a splash, Tucker landing a few seconds behind him. Danny swam to the surface.

"No fair, you got super powers." Tucker said. Danny shook his head.

"I'm just using my natural abilities." Danny smiled. Then he grabbed Tucker's hat and jumped out of the pool going ghost on the way out and floating just out of reach on his stomach dangling the hat.

"Dude, no fair!" Tucker glared getting out of the pool and jumping into the air grabbing the ghost boy and dragging him down into the water with him. Danny laughed as he was drug under water only to phase out of the water and fly up to the house landing on the side still dangling the hat.

"Fine dude." Tucker climbed out of the pool, "This means war… don't you have anything else to wear besides that jumpsuit?" Tucker asked reaching for the hose. Danny frowned then concentrated. Two white rings appeared one going up the other down. Then Danny smirked folding his arms looking down at Tucker. He was in his swim trunks but his hair was still white and his eyes an electric green. Tucker frowned.

"I didn't know you could do that?" he commented. Danny nodded.

"Yup… it turns out I can." Then the teenaged ghost took off across the side of the building waving Tucker's hat like a flag.

**(Beware my line break! BEWARE!)**

Sam sighed pushing the tofu on her plate around in a circle. Where was Danny, and what was he doing? Was he ok? Was he hurt? Sam wanted to know, she told herself it was because he was badly wounded when she found him but she had other reasons, one of which was because she wondered how he could jump from the twentieth story of the hospital and get away, the other was because… well she kinda liked him.

Sam sighed and finished her tofu. There was a caw from the window, Sam hesitantly opened it. On the sill was a beautiful black crow looking at her its head cocked to the side. Sam held her hand out wanting to stroke it's beautiful black feathers. The crow danced away from her grasp.

"Ok… I get it, no touching." Sam said. The crow cawed in agreement. Sam looked at the crow directly in the eyes, she thought she saw a flash of a brilliant blue, but then it was gone. Sam sighed, the crow looked at her for a minute then flew out the window and into the sky. Sam watched it go.

"Chopstick?" Pete asked making Sam jump, she turned to the man in the police uniform.

"Hey Pete, what's up?" Sam asked. Pete rubbed his head.

"That boy… do you have any idea who he is?" Pete asked. Sam bit her lip.

"No not really, I just happened to find him down there." Sam lied. Pete nodded.

"What were you doing down there anyway?" Pete asked.

"Nothing, I just was checking out the town, parts I've never seen before." Sam said with a shrug.

"I see." Pete frowned, "I don't want you down there, it's not safe, that boy isn't safe." Pete frowned, "I've been hearing tales about him, rumors that have been circulating since he escaped." Sam nodded.

"Like what?" She asked curious. Pete stroked his chin, a little bit of stubble showing.

"Things about him being The Devil's Assistant you asked me about, other say he is The Phantom. Actually a lot of people seem to think they are the same thing, be we seen the Phantom. He's an actual ghost." Pete said. Sam paused, an actual ghost… but Danny was alive wasn't he. He ate, and walked, and talked, he breathed and Sam could feel a pulse. So how was he a ghost?

"You ok there Sammy?" Pete asked, Sam shook her head.

"Just tired that's all, it's been a long night." Sam sighed.

"I understand." Pete smiled, he gave Sam a quick hug which Sam winced at then he left. Sam sighed sitting down on a chair… a ghost?

**(He was already dead, he died a year ago, the moment he touched her.)**

Danny landed back in the pool. Tucker sputtered up water as Danny sunk to the bottom sitting there for a minute then pushing back up and changing back. Tucker raised his eye brows at the boy.

"You getting bored?" He asked. Danny nodded then turned to drift of his back. Tucker climbed out of the pool.

"Ok… let go down to the pier… It's kinda cloudy so not many people will be down there, you should be safe." Tucker said, Danny nodded climbing out as well grabbing a towel and drying off. Tucker opened the patio door then closed it quickly and locked it. Danny rolled his eyes walking through the door like it wasn't there.

"Of course, take away all the fun." Tucker joked. Danny looked down at his still wet body then phased the water off.

"Ahem." Tucker said, Danny touched Tucker on the shoulder the color draining from Danny's had till it was opaque then the same effect moving over Tucker's whole body till the water fell through. Danny took his hand away returning Tucker to a solid from. Tucker smiled.

"Thanks man." The two boys went upstairs to get dressed. Tucker was trying to fit all his tech into his cargo pants while Danny laughed at him and pulled on his sweater. Eric knocked on the window, Danny moved to open it.

"Hey, what's up Draven?" Danny said smiling at the bird, it cawed. Danny laughed at him.

"Yeah… the sky is a given." Danny smiled. Tucker raised his eyebrows at his friend.

"Can you really understand what he's saying?" Tucker asked. Danny shrugged.

"Kinda, not like you understand me but… I don't know, its like I know what he's saying without him actually having to say it. Plus you talked to your hamster without it actually saying anything." Danny pointed out. Tucker nodded.

"I guess that's true." Tucker said zipping up his pants pockets. Danny nodded then turned back to Eric and whispered.

"Thanks for checking up on her." He said softly, Eric cawed. Danny chuckled pulling a handful of sunflower seeds out of his pocket and setting them on the window sill. Eric cawed happily. Tucker tapped his foot impatiently. Danny sighed.

"Got to go buddy." Danny scratched the bird briefly on the back Eric leaned into it. Danny smiled then turned back to Tucker.

"Ok, now let's go."

**(They're all dead, they just don't know it yet.)**

Sam sat on the bench where she and Danny last had a civil conversation. The bat he'd won for her was sitting on her bed, it's little stuffed wings spread across her black comforter. Paulina walked up, Sam glared.

"What do you want?"

"I was just wondering, if you your face hurts." Paulina said pointing at her. Sam glared.

"I'm sure it hurts less than yours." Sam retorted. Paulina rolled her eyes.

"Whatever loser, are you waiting for someone?" Paulina asked.

"Why does it matter, you so shallow you need to steal boys from other people now?" Sam asked rolling her eyes back. Paulina frowned.

"So you admit there is a boy." Paulina laughed, "So where is the guy, is he as ugly as you?" Paulina asked.

"Well he sure as hell isn't as ugly as you, he had a much nicer face." Sam glared. Paulina frowned.

"So is he hot?" Paulina asked, Sam glared.

"Does it matter, he isn't into girls like you." Sam answered heat rising in her cheeks from anger.

"Sure sugar, all I have to do is talk to a boy and they get weak knees." Paulina smiled, she was hot and she knew it. Sam wanted to rip that Barbie doll head of hers right off and shove it… somewhere unpleasant.

"Yeah well…"

"Sam?" Sam nearly jumped out of her skin, Danny was standing there next to a darker skinned boy. Danny had his hood pulled up casting a shadow across his face.

"Come on guys lets go." Sam grabbed Danny's and the mystery boy's wrist dragging them away from Paulina. Paulina eyed Danny suspiciously.

"Eeep." Danny made a small noise as Sam's hand clamped around his wrist and he was dragged off. Danny faintly blushed as he felt Sam's warm living hand over his wrist. His heart picked up slightly till it reached a normal speed. Tucker was looking at awe female hand over his own wrist. Sam pulled them to a stop.

"Uh… Sam… may I have my hand back?" Danny asked. Sam blushed and released Danny's hand. Danny rubbed it a little.

"Wow, you have one killer death grip." Danny joked. Tucker was busy still rubbing his own wrist. Sam punched the side of an old metal coaster car. Danny raised his eye brows.

"I hate her!" Sam exclaimed. Tucker looked back to where Paulina was daintily drinking lemonade.

"Who Paulina?" Tucker asked, "She's hot!"

"With no brain to go along with it." Sam folded her arms. Angrily.

"Come on Sam, anybody with an X and Y chromosome knows Paulina has a rocking body." Tucker said. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Sure, but she is pretty ditsy, isn't she the one who started calling me inviso-bill?" Danny laughed. Tucker joined in.

"I'll give you that." Then the two boys seemed to notice Sam again. Their chuckles died down and Danny looked away rubbing the back of his neck.

"So… Manson is it?" Tucker asked holding out his hand. Sam gave a curt nod taking his hand. Danny rubbed his neck a little harder.

"Sam this is Tucker, he and I have known each other since… forever. He's my best friend." Danny smiled.

"And best man to all those girls that have been proposing to him." Tucker nudged Danny in the side, Danny shuffled uncomfortably.

"I don't think any of those girls are to my liking." Danny sighed, "Mostly strung out drug addicts and ditsy girls from fan clubs." Danny sighed. Tucker rolled his eyes. Sam paused a moment before realizing she was staring at Danny who had yet to notice her gaze, but someone by the name of Tucker did. He smirked as Sam blushed and Danny raised an eyebrow.

"So… who's up for the Ferris wheel?" Tucker smirked. Danny and Sam rolled their eyes.

Danny and Sam sat in the seat together, Tucker behind them, no one wanting to sit with him. Sam fiddled with the railing.

"So… how are you?" Sam asked looking at Danny not able to shake the image of him bleeding out on the ground out of her head. Danny winced but regained his composure.

"I'm good… for the most part I'm good." Danny sighed. Sam nodded.

"Ok… I was worried." She admitted. Danny stared at the bar that held him in as the giant wheel moved up, and up, as each person go on.

"You didn't have to be… I would have been fine. I'm sorry for the trouble I caused." Danny picked at the paint. Sam looked at him taking in his ashamed eyes, his head bowed.

"Danny… you said you were the Phantom… but the Phantom is a ghost… why would you say you were him?" Sam asked. Danny looked out toward the city.

"What would you do if I wasn't human?" He asked her ignoring her question. Sam paused.

"I guess I'd have to call in the guys in white." She said, Danny looked horrified. Sam cracked a smile, "I'm just joking numb nuts, you aren't allowed to reproduce." Sam informed. Danny breathed a sigh of relief.

"Honestly I still think you'd be the boy who saved me… even if you did lick me." Sam chuckled. Danny laughed.

"Yeah." He chanced a brief glance at Sam who was watching him closely.

"So… are you a ghost or something?" She joked. Danny shook his head as if to clear it, or as if he was deciding against something.

"I'm a big bad ghostie, watch out." He smiled, then he imitated the Oooooo motion from before. Sam laughed.

"I think I need a stake." Sam said warningly. Danny shook his head.

"And here I thought you were a vegetarian." Danny smirked.

"Stake as in a long piece of wood, Vlad the impaler style." Sam joked.

"You wound me, I am not vampire!" Danny smiled. Sam rolled her eyes.

"But only a vampire would try to trick me into thinking it was a ghost." Sam joked. Danny held his heart.

"You have discovered my evil plot I must flee!" Danny pulled up his hood and held his hand in front of his face as if drawing an imaginary cape around himself. Then he waggled his eyebrows at Sam who laughed. Danny then sighed.

"If people know Phantom is a ghost… then they give me a even wider birth because of that." Danny said, "Danny Phantom is a ghost and a hero, not a thief." Danny said, "They want to pin the blame on him because he is a ghost. I'm the thief around here. Phantom tries to help out when he can… he's like that." Danny sighed, "Of course that doesn't stop people from calling him evil and accusing him of wrong doings." Danny sighed.

"Do you know him?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Danny admitted.

"He sounds like a nice guy… even if he is a ghost." Sam looked out at the town. Danny chuckled to her left.

"He is… funny, Phantom doesn't want to be labeled evil, but I do… for my own protection of course." Danny said. Sam nodded.

"Maybe you two should trade places, he could get the evil credit for you, and you can be good." Sam laughed.

"Funny, but I try to be good when it doesn't hurt my reputation as the bad guy." Danny smiled. Sam laughed.

"Weirdo." Sam said pushing Danny playfully on the shoulder.

"Yup, and proud." Danny said. They spent a couple minutes in silence. Watching the people on the pier, looking out toward the city, observing birds in the sky. Sam spent it wondering what it would be like to fly. Danny spent it wishing he could take Sam out to fly.

"So… what's your family like?" Sam asked looking over at Danny. Danny shook his head.

"Off limits." He said. They were quiet for a few minutes longer. Sam sighed watching the birds cross the sky. Danny noticing her gaze smiled.

"Sam?" Danny asked, Sam turned to him.

"If I told you I could show you what flying feels like, would you trust me?" Danny asked excited. Sam thought he was joking but noticed the excitement in his voice and the sparkle in his eye.

"Yes." Sam said, after saying it she realized she really did trust him. Danny smiled wider.

"Ok, be on your balcony at midnight tonight, dress in pants and a long sleeve shirt." Danny's eyes danced with excitement.

"Ok." Sam said wondering what would happen. Danny's grin grew even wider, he felt like his face would break in half. The ride came to a stop and they got off. Danny and Sam waiting for Tucker who had been singing loudly from his seat. They went to go get food, Tucker buying.

"And this one expands my PDA's memory by 200 megabytes!" Tucker was happily showing off his tech. Danny was snoring on the table, Sam's eyes were glazed over. Danny sat up grabbing Tucker's PDA and looking at it

"You're right, that is cool, want to see something cooler?" Danny asked, Tucker nodded, "With a throw of this PDA." Danny tossed it across the floor, "This techno geek turns into a retriever!" Danny said waving his arm with a flourish as Tucker ran after his PDA. Sam laughed. Danny grabbed her hand.

"Quick before he comes back!" Danny pulled her through the crowds of people and into a house of mirrors. They laughed at each other's reflections, making faces. Danny stood in front of a mirror that made him look tall and skinny; Sam was in front of one and looked short and fat. Danny pulled her down the halls.

"HEY!" Tucker called seeing them disappear around the corner. Danny and Sam laughed rushing around corner after corner, making faces in different mirrors, dancing in others. Tucker never far behind, once Tucker would catch up they'd race around another corner and disappear. Danny smiled grabbing Sam's hand.

"Do you want to know which one is my favorite?" He smiled. Sam laughed and nodded. He took her down the hall and covered her eyes placing her in front a mirror.

"Ok, now keep your eyes closed." He smiled, and then a wisp of blue came out of his mouth. He grimaced. Moving his hands, "Just keep your eyes closed." He said again. Backing away looking around the house off mirrors. He saw a green tentacle in a mirror and took a fighting stance two rings of light splitting one going up and the other down, a white haired green eyed boy stood where the black haired blue eyed boy once stood.

"Can't I open my eyes yet?" Sam asked not understanding what was going on.

"No… just wait." Danny said, then winced at the ghostly echo in his voice. Sam frowned.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Just a little something in my throat." Danny said gruffly pretending to cough. He was suddenly attacked from the side and thrown into a mirror.

"Danny?" Sam was about to turn.

"NO! Please Sam, keep your eyes closed." Danny begged, her frown deepened but Sam kept her eyes closed.

"Are you ok?" She asked again.

"I'm fine." Danny said out of breath battling a tentacle. He punched the ectopus in the head sending it flying across the room. The second ectopus came in head-butting Danny then wrapping him up in its tentacles. Danny froze the ghost then broke it the shattered ectopus on the ground slowly defrosting then reforming before fleeing.

"Uh… Danny." Sam tried again. Danny punched the other ectopus in the face then grabbed its tentacles and smashed in into another mirror.

"I'm fine." Danny said again, "Just keep your eyes clos-" Danny got hit in the stomach and went flying across the room into a mirror close to Sam. Danny's head hit the ground and bounced off. The two white rings split again and the black haired boy was back. Danny groaned, Sam opened her eyes just in time to catch a flash of white light, she noticed Danny on the ground.

"Oh my god." Sam said moving over to Danny. Danny pushed her out of the way as a tentacle wrapped around his waist. Sam stared in horror at the thing that had Danny in its clutches. Danny didn't seem worried at all. Instead he reached behind his back and pulled a strange looking thermos off his belt.

"Thing one." Danny uncapped the thermos sucking the ectopus in, as it got sucked in it lost its hold on Danny he landed easily on the ground. "Check." He said. Then glancing behind his back, he sighed.

"Thing two." He moved rapidly as a green blur attacked getting caught in the blue beam of light and getting sucked into the thermos, "Check." Danny capped the thermos. Then he cringed and turned to Sam.

"Sorry about that." He rubbed the back of his neck. Sam's jaw was on the floor, she quickly composed herself.

"Old girlfriends?" Sam joked, Danny laughed.

"I wish." Danny said. Tucker rushed in.

"Dude!" Tucker's eyes went wide, and then he looked hesitantly at Sam, "Uh… did you…" Danny shook his head.

"Ectopuses." Danny said shaking the thermos, "Happens when you know a ghost." Danny said, Tucker immediately caught on.

"Well Phantom couldn't get very far without our help now could he?" Tucker boasted, Danny rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Danny sighed, he then went over to Sam.

"Sorry about that." Danny rubbed the back of his neck. Sam nodded.

"No big deal." Sam sighed, "As long as they weren't old girlfriends." Sam laughed. Danny joined in.

"Nah. Nothing like that." Danny promised. Tucker smiled knowingly.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Tucker laughed.

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Both Sam and Danny glared at the same time. Tucker laughed.

"Whatever." Tucker said leaving. Danny sighed and rubbed his neck.

"That's Tuck for you… so… do you want to go get some ice cream… or something?" Danny asked. Sam nodded.

"Sure." Sam walked out of the funhouse. Danny followed.

**(Yes, first ghost fight, first in broad daylight.)**

Sam watched the clock on her wrist anxiously as she paced on her balcony.

11:59

Sam sighed, stopping briefly to look out across the sky, she looked at her watch again, still 11:59. She glared at the second counter.

"Can't you go any faster!" Sam asked, she bit her lip. "Come on, come on, come on."

39

40

41

"You can do I know you can, come on!"

45

46

47

"HURRY UP FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Sam glared harder at the watch.

50

"I'll do anything, I swear!"

54

55

56

57

58

59

12:00. Sam sighed. She heard a chuckle behind her.

"I was going to show up early, but you talking to an inanimate object was too good to pass up." A voice teased. Sam turned, a boy about the same age as Danny was leaning against the door frame. Sam blushed.

"Oh." Was all she could say. The boy laughed, Sam smiled, she liked his laugh.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." The boy said confidently. He walked out for beneath the shadows, the moon lighting up his flowing white hair. His eyes glowed a radioactive green. Sam's eye went wide, but not because of his odd appearance. The boy was wearing a jumpsuit, and even that wasn't what distracted her. It was the well-toned body beneath the jumpsuit. Sam blushed a little.

"No big deal… I was just expecting someone a little more clothed." Sam said. Then her mouth fell open, she hadn't just said that did she? Sam's cheeks raged with a bright red. The boy laughed, it was a familiar warm laugh that drew Sam in.

"Sorry." He smiled, then he held out his hand, "I'm Danny." She said, "Danny Phantom." He smiled. Sam took his hand.

"Samantha Manson, but just call me Sam, that's what my friends call me." Sam smiled. Danny smiled.

"Well… I…" Danny rubbed the back of his neck in a familiar gesture. Sam's eyebrows crinkled trying to remember who she'd seen doing that.

"I'm not human so… if that bothers you I can leave." He said his confidence slipping a little. Sam shook her head.

"I don't really care what you are. You're the real Danny Phantom right?" Sam asked. Danny nodded.

"In the flesh…" then he frowned, "or rather ectoplasm." He joked. Sam smiled.

"So, you are friends with Danny… the human one?" she asked, Danny nodded.

"Yeah." He said, "He wanted to show you something… and since he couldn't show you himself…" Danny held his hand out again. Sam took it. Danny smiled.

"Hold tight." He said then pulled her toward him and into the air. Sam's breath caught in her throat as she saw the world leaving her behind. She felt weightless; Danny's weightlessness seemed to transfer to her as she floated away from her balcony. Danny smiled at the look of awe on her face.

"I always imagined what it would be like to fly." Sam smiled the grin nearly splitting her face.

"Yeah," Danny smiled, "Flying's the best." He flew in a quick loop that made Sam's stomach do a flip. With a laughed he took of through the town passing houses and people by. Sam held onto his cool body watching in wonder at the street below. Danny smiled looping around a building and turning down streets. He took her all through the streets down town and around her own house. She noticed thought that he avoided a certain spot in town. Sam smiled at Danny surprised to see him smiling back at her.

"This is amazing." Sam laughed feeling weightless.

"Yeah… Danny only wishes he could have shown you himself." Danny smiled. Sam nodded. She'd have to thank Danny for this the next time she saw him. Danny landed softly by the pond in the park. He let Sam go the weightless feeling fading. Danny floated there for a minute then softly sat down on the grass leaning back and looking over the pond scene.

"It's beautiful at night." Sam said sitting by him. Danny pulled his legs up to himself and crossed his arms over them looking over the pond a small sad smile on his face.

"I used to come here all the time… I played with friends in that sand box." Danny pointed over to a sand box in the distance, Sam could almost imagine the ghost over there playing with friends, Danny then pointed at the lake.

"In the summer we would always come down here and go swimming till the po-po would come and make us get out. We didn't have a pool so…" Danny smiled. "My older sister would be on the beach reading, she fell asleep with a book on her face one day, her arms and feet were all sunburned but her face was just fine, she had a line on her collar bone where the book was and where the sun shone." Danny smiled.

"One year we made a raft of air mattresses and floated on the pond. Till we got caught. I was grounded for a month." Danny smiled.

"It must be hard." Sam said sympathetically, "I bet you miss your family." Sam patted Danny on the arm.

"Yeah… I miss my family. I know they miss me." Danny said, "I've been on the run for a year or so." Danny sighed, "Can't let them find me."

"If they are their family why wouldn't let them find you?" Sam asked. Danny sighed.

"They think I'm still… their little boy." Danny said, "They don't know I'm dead." Danny sighed.

"How could they not?" Sam asked. Danny looked at his hands.

"I look different… as a ghost I don't look like the Danny they knew. In fact they've shot at me a couple times since I became a ghost." Danny said sadly.

"Oh." Sam looked away, Danny touched her on the shoulder.

"Hey, not your fault, don't worry about me, I'm dead, I don't have a life… you, you are alive, living. Make the best of it, don't worry about me." Danny smiled at her, "I'm just passing through your life, k. You still have so much more to look forward to." Sam nodded but being the kind hearted person she was she couldn't help but to want to help the boy in front of her, even if he insisted he was dead. Danny laid down looking up at the sky. Sam looked down at him, his face was so familiar, his quirky smile, and his laugh. Danny closed his eyes and relaxed. Sam could almost view him as human with those radioactive green eyes shut.

"Phantom?" Sam asked, Danny opened his eyes again looking at her curiously.

"Yeah?" Danny asked.

"There is this vase that was stolen…"

"It wasn't me… I think it was another ghost though. I don't go after big artifacts, I don't need the money or anything being dead and all." Danny joked. Then he sighed at his bad lie.

"How does Danny, human Danny steal stuff like a ghost?" Sam asked. Danny sighed.

"Because… because I steal it for him. Just what he needs, he doesn't want any more than that." Danny said. Sam could tell he was lying, but why? Danny sat up.

"Come on, there's still one more thing I need to show you." Danny grabbed her hand and pulled her back into the sky.

The sky was clear and beautiful. The town was barely moving along. Small streams of headlights in the streets. Lights mostly off or turning off. Danny flew out to the pier, then slowed down landing on the very end that was sticking out into the lake. With a soft thump the two sat down at the end. The lights for the carnival in the back barely reaching them. Danny looked across the lake.

"Much bigger than a little pond don't you think?" he asked. Sam nodded.

"Wow." Was all Sam could say. Danny dangled his feet of the edge like a child.

"When… when I first got these powers I came here to cool off and think, since then I keep finding myself here when I need a minute." Danny said, "I thought maybe you might enjoy it as well." Danny smiled at her.

"Impressive." Sam said happily. She felt safe around this ghost, kinda like she felt with Danny. Sam looked over the white haired youth again. He raised an eyebrow at her then stood.

"Well, it's nearly one… so I think you should probably go home and go to bed." Danny pulled her to her feet. Sam nodded.

"Ok." Danny flew her back to her house. Landing noiselessly on the balcony Danny released Sam.

"Goodnight." Danny smiled, "And goodbye." He said. Sam nodded.

"Bye." She said as Danny flew off, his glowing form crossing the moon. Sam's eyebrows crinkled as a smaller black shape followed. The one glowing form and the smaller black one seemed to play for a minute then they moved out of her vision. Sam knew she'd seen an image like that before… the question was where.

**(What are you a ghost or something?)**

Danny landed in Tucker's room without waking the sleeping teen, Eric cawed from the window before flying off to hunt bugs or whatever it was he decided to do when he wasn't with Danny. Danny changed back into his human half and snuggled into the air mattress on the floor of his best friends room. Danny sighed watching the ceiling as sleep evaded him.

He was pleased to see Sam so happy about something, but he'd gotten really close to her. Perhaps close enough for her to figure it out. He was being careless. Yet some part of him really wanted her to find out, wanted to tell her. But what would he say, how would Sam react to Danny after she knew?

Danny rolled over pulling the blankest with him and eventually kicking them off again. Sam was on his brain, he was worried about her finding out, and worried she would get hurt if he got too close to her, just like Tucker did every so often. There weren't many ghost fights; they were few and far between, but… still. Danny nervously ran his hands through his hair, then he sat up again, then laid back down. He got up and paced for a while, then moved back to sit down. Eventually he fell asleep of exhaustion and he didn't dream.

**(Boo… I don't know what I am)**

The red eyed ghost disappointed by the lack of action from the halfa. Disgruntled at Plasmius not offering enough of a challenged to the halfa the red eyed ghost sent the Ectopuses, only to have them fail. The ghost looked over the data he had gathered, he would need a bigger threat to draw the halfa into battle again… but what? This may take a while, days, weeks, months. He didn't have that long. For now the red eye ghost would have to settle on waiting, but he wouldn't wait too long.

**(due to the utter lack of reviews and readers I have decided this might be the last chapter.)**

Sam knocked hesitantly on the door a blear eyed Danny opened the door not realized who it was.

"I think it's for you." Danny yawned waving the girl in. Sam laughed a little as Danny walked down the hall. Tucker looked up from a cup of coffee. Danny collapsed in a chair his head falling onto the table. A soft snore came up from the heap of limbs gathered around the messy head of raven black hair. Tucker blinked a couple times.

"I can't see." Tucker said feeling his face.

"Glasses." Danny murmured from the table. Tucker nodded.

"Oh." Tucker looked around for his glassed then sighed not seeing them and took another sip of coffee.

"Should I come back later?" Sam asked the half asleep boys; actually one of them was asleep. It was noon most people would be up by then. Sam looked around the kitchen; Tucker stirred his coffee trying to form words. Sam jumped as she heard a large crash. Danny was under the table on his hands and knees.

"I fell." He said eyes dull as he tried to get up, his head hit underneath the table. Danny groaned and crawled out from under it. Sam couldn't help but to think sleepy Danny was kinda cute. Tucker looked up at Sam.

"Sam?" He asked his mind still warming up. Danny grunted from his arms his head back on the table.

"Yeah." Sam said, "You two must have been up half the night." Sam shook her head, so had she but she was a creature of the night, and she knew how to be awake all night and still get moving the next day.

"Couldn't sleep." Danny said, "Worried about you." He mumbled, a snore escaped his mouth. Tucker looked at the sleeping halfa on his table.

"Danny… you need to wake up dude." Tucker said. Danny moaned. Tucker pulled his PDA up to his face rubbing his eyes as he clicked through the device. A few seconds later a fog horn came out of the hand held computer. Danny grabbed the electronic noise maker and threw it into the living room. Tucker made a face at the boy then went to retrieve his PDA. Once again Tucker clicked through the audio files. A few seconds later a nasally voice came out.

"I Technus, master of all things electronic and beeping have…" this recording seemed to wake Danny up quicker the boy shot out of his seat tripping over the chair behind him and falling backward before shooting up again, eyes darting around the room looking for the source of the voice.

"I knew that would come in handy one day." Tucker smiled at the boy who had taking a fighting stance. Danny looked at his best friend then to the device in his hand confusion turning to a hard glare and a frown.

"Ok, now if you two are done I was wondering if you'd like to come watch movies at my place." Sam folded her arms. Danny blinked, then rubbed his eyes again staring hard at Sam.

"Dude I think I still need to get some sleep, I see Sam." Danny said to Tucker. Tucker looked at Sam.

"Yeah… dude, she's really there." Tucker said. Danny blinked again.

"Oh." Was all he could say. Sam laughed.

"Ok, you two need to stop staying up all night, you're worse than girls at a slumber party." Sam crossed her arms. Danny blinked again, and again.

"Oh." Was all he said again. Sam rolled her eyes grabbing both of the boy's wrists and pulling them out the back door and toward the pool. Tucker realizing what was going on fought.

"NO, I'm up ok, my babies will get wet, I'm up!" Tucker begged. Sam released Tucker. Danny still half asleep and in a shirt and his boxers didn't have the same luxury, he went in head first as Sam threw him in. Sputtering like mad he made his way toward the oxygen. Treading water he looked around wondering how he got out there, then his eyes fell on Tucker who was laughing at Danny. Danny crawled out of the pool looking nothing less like a half drowned cat. Danny then grabbed Tucker by the leg, Tucker dropped his PDA as Danny threw him in.

Satisfied Danny turned to go back inside noticing Sam laughing at the two of them.

"Oh… Sam… I…" Danny looked down at his boxers and quickly tried to cover up, "When did you get here?" Sam rolled her eyes.

"You let me in the door doofus." Sam raised an eyebrow still laughing. Danny blinked.

"Oh." He said running his hands through his hair to get it out of his face, "I… I was out late last night." Danny admitted. He had barely fallen asleep at five in the morning and was drug out of bed by Tucker around eleven. He may have had six hours of sleep but it sure didn't feel like enough.

"Go get dressed." Sam said with a roll of her eyes. Danny nodded heading inside, Tucker crawling out of the pool. Sam followed the two sopping boys into the house. She waited on the couch for the boys to get dressed. When they finally emerged she smiled.

"Movies?" She asked. Tucker and Danny exchanged looks, then folded their arms.

"Keep talking." Tucker said.

"Dead teacher five." Sam smiled.

"Extended?" Danny asked.

"Extended, collector's edition." Sam smiled.

"Extra gore?" Tucker asked.

"Extra gore and a special scream scene." Sam smirked. Danny and Tucker exchanged glances.

"We're in."

**(Meep.)**

Danny and Tucker stretched coming up from the basement where the home theater was, and when it says theatre, it means theater. A full theater was down there, each seat was huge and beyond comfy. Sam followed them throwing out a popcorn bowl.

"Wow… to think it could have been so much longer." Danny said.

"They only cut it down because not many people will sit through that long of a movie in a theatre." Sam said stretching. Tucker nodded in agreement pulling out his PDA and merrily typing away.

"You know for a Manson you aren't half bad." Tucker commented. Sam rolled her eyes.

"I think I'll take that as a compliment." Sam then looked over at Danny who was inspecting a painting with a look of boredom.

"What did you think of it Danny?" Sam asked. Danny responded almost absentmindedly.

"The scene with the therapist reminded me of Spectra and what a load of good I got out of her therapy." Danny didn't seem to be paying attention to his words, "But seeing as the director for the movie was checking out haunted schools in Amity Park around the time that I fried Spectra's ghostly butt I think that's a given." Tucker stared at Danny his mouth hanging open, Danny seemed oblivious to the words he just spoke and wondered back to the group noticing Tucker with his mouth hanging open.

"What?" Danny asked. Sam was in a fit of giggles.

"Are you serious!" Sam asked causing Danny to jump, "I always knew there was something off with her, anyway, I had no idea that's why she had to leave." Danny's eyebrows came together.

"You're talking about the movie?" He asked confused.

"No your therapist." Sam said, Danny had on a look of utter confusion.

"Oh." Danny said looking lost. Tucker snapped his mouth shut figuring Sam wasn't 'in' enough to get where the conversation had come from, even if the conversation had been all over the school for weeks afterward.

"So… you two lovebirds want to hit the pool or something afterward?" Tucker teased. Danny and Sam jumped up from their position looking at each other.

"WE AREN'T LOVEBIRDS!" was their first reply. Then they blushed, Tucker just laughed and smiled to himself _total love birds._

**Sorry for this thing, but I need to address a few issues. **

**Anything said here is not meant to offend, the subject of charity is a serious matter are just that, serious, they are not funny so don't think I'm using it as comic relief. I am mostly trying to portray the way Sam is compassionate. I do not mean to offend any race culture or ethnic group. Please do not take it that way. Some people do need help, just because I pick a certain group does not mean I am picking on them or hate them (I'm not prejudice I hate everyone equally) at all, please do not see it that way. And just because certain areas of a place need help doesn't mean everything and everyone from that place are poor or needy. Just because people live in a city doesn't mean there aren't hobos.**

**Wow, if you read that, I'm impressed. It's all true, I am not prejudice so don't think anywhere that I'm picking on you or that I hate a group of people.**

**Ok, thanks to you all and… time to answer reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

Tucker looked up at the clock then over to Danny.

"Dude... you're 'Phantom Date' is in ten minutes." Tucker said as Danny pretended to be asleep, but as Tucker spoke those words Danny flipped over violently staring at Tucker.

"How'd you know about that?" Danny asked angrily staring at Tucker.

"Dude its obvious, you want Sam, living dead, pick one. And unless you tell her don't be pissed if she falls for the wrong you." Tucker said Danny sighed. Eric fluttered to the window and cawed in agreement with Danny causing Danny to stick his tongue out at the bird who shuffled a bit then cocked his head.

"At least she knows Phantom is a ghost right?" Danny asked. Tucker shrugged.

"If you want it that way... aren't you looking for a cure?" Tucker asked. Danny looked at his hands.

"This... thing... this disorder, whatever this is..." Danny gestured to himself as he turned into his Phantom alter ego, "Its... it sucks... and even if that sucks... I was able to protect her. Even if it was from just the ectopusses... I could protect her. And if... if I can protect people... maybe this isn't so bad." Danny said with a sigh his white hair seeming to glow more than usual in the moonlight. Eric hopped into the room and sat on Danny's knee which was still under the covers.

"Haven't I been telling you that for a year!" Tucker yelled. Danny leveled a green eyed glare at him. Tucker held his hands up, "Fine, fine, I get it." Tucker said. Danny smiled at his lap then floated out of the bed displacing Eric who cawed discontentedly.

"Ok, I'll be back later." Danny smiled flying through the wall Eric following him hopping up onto the window sill and taking flight.

"Yeah... I'll stay here I guess." Tucker said waving a hand in the direction of the window.

**(Hey, that line break last chapter scared you right?)**

Sam sighed as she walked out onto the balcony leaning against the railing. A black crow flew down and landed lightly cocking its head to the side as it stared at her curiously.

"Hey, good night for flying?" Sam asked glancing at the crow then looking back out into the night.

"The best." a voice replied. Sam jumped back pedaling into the goth table set on the balcony.

"Sorry." Danny held his hands up green eyes sparking with life. Sam sighed holding her heart.

"You're taking years of my life ghost boy." Sam teased then walked up to him with a smiled, "I thought maybe this time we could stay in." Sam said gesturing to the open door. Danny smiled with a shrug.

"Sure." Danny followed Sam in and saw the food on the table giving it a questioning look, "Funnel cake and brownies?" Danny asked Sam shrugged.

"Sorry when I think Danny I think funnel cake when I think funnel cake I think brownies, when I think brownies I think ice cream... and reefer, but lets leave that last one out of it." Sam teased. Danny chuckled and sat down staring at the food. It looked amazing.

"I made it all myself, the ice cream is store bought though." Sam smiled setting a plate in front of Danny who removed his gloves tucking it into his belt. Danny smiled politely as Sam sat down with her food. Danny picked up a fork and took a bite of the the brownie smiling while Sam watched.

"Amazing." Danny smiled. Sam sighed in relief before taking a bite out of her own brownie. Her face quickly went pale and she dove for the cup of soy milk on the table. Sam quickly sucked it down as she made faces and then tried the funnel cake before trying to decide if it tasted good or not. Danny meanwhile was quietly eating the food and watching Sam.

"I thought you said it was amazing." Sam said, "this tastes like shit." She glared at her plate before turning her gaze onto Danny.

"Confession." Danny said finishing off the funnel cake and licking his fingers. Sam raised her eyebrows and stared at him. Danny popped the rest of the brownie into his mouth and chewed it slowly.

"Well?" Sam asked. Danny sighed swallowing.

"I can't taste it." Danny said. Sam's forehead wrinkled as she stared at Danny.

"Oh... ok... so you were just being nice?" Sam asked. Danny nodded. "You can't taste anything? Sweet, sour, tart, hot, anything?" Sam pressed. Danny sighed returning his gloves to his hands, he took Sam's hand into his own and held it to his cheek nuzzling it.

"You're not warm, you're not cold... you're barely a whisper of a sensation across my skin." Danny let her hand fall from his face and led her back out to the night air a warm breeze in the cool night.

"I can't feel the wind on my face, nor the sun on my back, I can't feel droplets of rain nor the warmth of the living." Danny sighed, "I can't taste food, good bad, it doesn't react to my taste buds. I can taste ghost food... its different. And sometimes I think I can taste human food... but I'm never sure if that's my memory or if I can actually taste it." Danny let go of Sam's hand.

"Your touch... I can't feel it as anything more that a whisper, an echo." Sam put her hand on his shoulder, "I have gotten sensitive to those whispers. I know when I'm touched now, but... its not the same." Danny turned ghostly green eyes glowing.

"I just want you to know... before we get any further involved... that...I'm not alive." Danny said, "I just want you to understand that I am a ghost." Danny said sadly. Sam hesitated her hand not quite sure on his shoulder.

"Sam I-" Danny was turned suddenly and Sam pressed her lips against his wrapping her arms around the back of his neck her lips slowly parting. Danny paused in shock for a few seconds before he entwined his arms around Sam's waist pulling her warm body closer. Sam shivered breaking the kiss and Danny quickly let go.

"Did you feel that?" Sam asked. Danny paused then smiled eyes only for Sam.

"Yes." He promised.

From the shadows a pair of red eyes chuckled.

"Oh Daniel you tell such beautiful lies." Then they vanished.

**(Lets see if we can make it longer, I only have two pages right now, lets go, lets go, lets go!)**

Danny woke up with a goofy smile on his face Sam's warm breath huffing against his chest, her body soft against his. Danny looked down at Sam and brushed the hair away from her face his fingers lingering on her warm skin his bare hand as pale as her own skin... bare hand? Danny tried to even his breathing. He'd fallen asleep with Sam watching the stars from the couch the night before... but he had fallen asleep with her as Phantom! The ghost, not a human. His breath hitched and Sam started to stir. Danny quickly let the white rings of energy pass over him as his heart beat stilled and breath stopped.

"Mmmmm?" Sam stirred on his chest beautiful purple eyes cracking open a slit, "Mmmmmm..." Sam said with a smile. "I know I'm only sixteen, but this was nice." Sam smiled. Danny laughed a bit the ghostly echo on his voice evident, Sam shivered.

"You're cold." she remarked. Danny quickly jumped grabbing a blanket and putting it between her and his own body.

"I'm sorry, I could have given you hypothermia falling asleep against me like that." Danny protested while Sam just laughed.

"For some reason I felt a lot warmer when I was sleeping." Sam smiled up at Danny, then kind of laughed.

"Geeze, what would my friends think if they knew I slept with a ghost?" Sam asked. Danny rolled his eyes.

"As long as you make sure they know that it is only sleeping happening here, no funny business." Danny said. Sam laughed.

"Of course." Sam replied then she stretched wrapping the blankets around her and laying against Danny. Danny smiled Sam looked up at him.

"Question." She asked. Danny shrugged.

"Answer." he replied.

"Can ghosts dream?" She asked. Danny thought about it.

"Yes... and contrary to popular belief we can feel too." Danny said. Sam's brow furrowed.

"You just told me you can't." Sam accused. Danny nodded.

"I can't feel the pleasant things in life it seems. If I get hurt I can feel pain. But maybe its because it either other ghosts attacking me or ghost weapons... I guess stabbing me with a kitchen knife wouldn't do much... though I really don't want to find out. I can feel other ghosts punching me or kicking be but I guess I can't feel humans." Danny said, "But I can still feel emotions, I know the other ghosts do too, though sometimes they're twisted and angry emotions, they still feel them." Danny sighed looking at the ceiling.

"What do ghosts dream about?" Sam asked.

"Being alive." Danny responded, Sam jumped, "At least that's what I dream most times, just being alive and going home and even going to school. Its... its not... its not all the same for every ghost. Some ghosts hate the living because the want to be alive so they might dream about enslaving humans or ruling the world showing the living that being alive isn't all its cracked up to be." Danny sighed deeply with an unneeded breath. "I'd rather be alive than dead though... the only up side to being dead is the powers, I'm able to protect people. I'm able to protect you." Danny said. Sam looked over at Danny.

"That... was kind of cheesy." Sam said. Danny busted out laughing.

"Yeah I guess it was." Danny agreed. Sam smiled.

"At least you agree, it makes me feel better now for running out on your speech." Sam smiled then stood up, "I have to use the bathroom." Sam said then walked down the hall abandoning the blanket. Danny paused.

"Speaking of bathrooms." Danny whispered to himself before vanishing in a puff of green smoke.

Sam hurried back out to the couch to find it empty the blanket where she'd left it minus the ghost underneath. Sam sighed curling up in the blanket where Danny had been. There wasn't even a scent or the warmth to tell her it had been real. Sam closed her eyes and drifted to sleep dreaming of a Danny that turned into a ghost, Phantom to be exact, and a Phantom that turned into a human and a human that was Danny.

**(just keep typing, just keep typing.)**

Danny rubbed his eyes as the steady motion of the bus nearly put him to sleep.

"You ok Danny?" Roxy asked glancing in her mirror.

"I guess, didn't sleep well." Danny responded shifting positions. Roxy stared at him for a moment before pausing at the bus stop opening the door as an older lady got on. Danny stood up helping the lady up the stairs and into the bus.

"You sure you're ok?" Roxy asked as Danny rubbed his arms as if cold, but he was wearing a jacket and it was summer.

"Fine, just tired." Danny said again. Roxy made a face closing the doors and pulling away from the stop.

"I heard some interesting news on the TV the other day." Roxy said.

"Yeah?" Danny asked looking over at Roxy.

"Yeah, some kid was taken to the hospital stabbed in the side, then vanished without a trace." Roxy said. Danny froze for a moment then looked over at Roxy as she stopped at a light.

"Danny... are you ok?" Roxy asked again. Danny nodded leaning back against the window as the stop requested light lit up. Roxy pulled to a stop at the bus stop and Danny helped the old woman out earning a "thank you sweetie" before the doors closed and the bus began moving again.

"Yeah, A-ok, perfect, amazing, top of my game, whatever." Danny sat down folding his arms angrily. Roxy sighed.

"Well if you're su-" Roxy never got to finish because at that moment she slammed on the breaks avoiding three green ghost vultures hovering in the middle of the road.

"What the?" Roxy stared as the ghost vultures dove in through the windshield surrounding Danny and pecking at his clothes.

"That... is enough!" Danny grabbed to of the birds slamming them into each other causing them to see stars and hold their heads while Danny grabbed the legs of the other bird and used it as a bat to hit the other two against the wall before throwing the bird in his hand into its fellows.

"Hey! Vat gives?" One of the birds called angrily Roxy's eyes widening while Danny got into a fighting stance.

"You attacked me! Remember? Or are you so old you can't even remember what Vlad sent you for?" Danny glared eyes glowing green, though he was thankfully facing away from the stunned bus driver.

"Oh, yes, ve remember." One of them said, then Danny realized that there were only two of them, the second one was floating behind him ready to strike. And strike it did zapping Danny with a device that caused him to scream two white rings appearing at his waist. Danny's fists clenched as he fought back the transformation. He won but was panting heavily.

"Huh... usually its the other way around." He remarked happy to stay in his human form. He turned his angry gaze onto the vulture behind him grabbing the device and using it to hit the bird upside the head causing it to go flying toward the bus window. The ancient ghost phasing through before collision. Danny turned kicking the other ghost with a spin crescent before pulling out a familiar thermos and sucking in the remaining ghost. The other two came at him and Danny sucked them in one after the other. Roxy stared at Danny for a minute then started screaming.

"Roxy..." Danny started toward her his hand held up thermos back in his pocket.

"Wha- it... ghosts? What? And you... how'd you do that?" Roxy asked staring at Danny.

"First, pull over, Vlad will probably be over soon, and I really don't want to get stabbed again." Danny said headed toward the African American woman, grabbing her arm and leading her off the bus.

"My name... its Danny Fenton... my parents own Fenton works... They're ghost hunters and..." a pink tinged ecto-blast Danny went flying into the side of an old building as they were headed out of the ghetto abandoned part of the town.

"Shit." Danny cursed as he heard his ribs break and the wall collapsed on top of him.

"Ahhhh, Daniel, strange I would run into you here." Vlad smiled vampire teeth glinting as he floated above the scene, Roxy started screaming again ready to bolt, but Vlad sent ecto-goo to bind her. A white gloved hand grabbed Roxy and pulled her to the ground the skinny teenage body blocking her from the goo that that flew over their heads and hit him in the back. Roxy's mouth dropped open her brown eyes staring into the glowing green eyes.

"And I'm a ghost." Danny finished his hand that wasn't holding himself up over Roxy's body was holding his ribs.

"Who... who are you?" Roxy asked. Danny sighed.

"So much for dropping hints, I'm Phantom, Danny Phantom." Danny's eyes suddenly went wide as a hand clamped around his neck.

"Crap." Danny chocked out again as he was dragged backwards by Vlad. Roxy backed up quickly as the vampiric ghost held the younger one who was struggling futility.

"Seems like your little trip to the hospital wasn't enough." Vlad smirked. Danny rolled his eyes glaring at the evil ghost in front of him.

"Actually it was very nice thank you, the beds there are better than what I'm used to sleeping in actually so thank you." Danny smirked. Roxy just sat a few yards away mouth open. She remembered the ghost from on her bus talking to air, she'd told Danny about it... Danny! She turned to the collapsed wall and a few tears ran down her cheeks but she fought then back as she crawled over to the wall.

"Aren't you sleeping at your friend Tucker's these days?" The other ghost asked. Roxy froze as the ghost teen's fists clenched.

"You stay away from him." The ghost growled. Roxy scooted closer to the wall hoping Danny wasn't under it but also concerned as to where he was if he wasn't under it.

"Yes and there's also that Manson girl you've been hanging out with recently." Vlad remarked. Danny's fists started glowing with green energy.

"You stay away from them!" Danny shot at Vlad sending him flying back into the bus. Vlad smirked and started toward Danny.

"Sam Manson was it?" Vlad asked. Danny gritted his teeth and landed on the ground in front of Roxy planting his feet and anchoring himself in that position.

"I said, Stay AWAY FROM !" Danny yelled as a wave of energy shot out from him mouth and quickly became a wail sending the other ghost back into the bus. Roxy's eyes widened as a black sweat shirt started appearing over the black and white jumpsuit. The wail slowly lost strength and the ghost boy collapsed in a heat a white ring of energy traveling up his body to reveal a human underneath. Roxy couldn't see his face but she was certain that Danny Fenton wasn't under the wall. The boy held his rips and looked toward the bus which fell onto Vlad who was looking more than dizzy. Black hair catching the light and blue eyes turning to Roxy Danny Fenton groaned and collapsed.

"Danny?" Roxy asked moving closer to him unsure.

"Ther... the... there was... and accident." Danny said eyes starting to drift shut, "And... I... I died." Danny's eyes closed his cheek hitting the pavement as Roxy stared at the boy and the damage he caused with nothing to say.

**(HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)**

Danny landed unceremoniously on his Tucker's bed.

"It was a simple trip home to get my stuff, things didn't have to be complicated. I should have flown but I took the bus. And now killing Vlad has moved to the top of my list." Danny grumbled.

"So I take it you didn't get your stuff." Tucker said, Danny held his hand out and dropped the small beat up purple back pack on the floor.

"I got it." Danny said his face buried in the bed.

"So what is the problem?" Tucker asked, Danny looked up eyes glowing green in his anger.

"Vlad attacked me, which wouldn't be so bad if I was _flying!_" Danny complained.

"But you weren't." Tucker said leaning back in his chair.

"Nope, I was riding the bus." Danny frowned, "So vulture attack, Vlad attack, I went ghost and kicked but with a ghostly wail only..." Danny let his body flop his face bouncing into the bed.

"So... Roxy knows?" Tucker asked. Danny looked up.

"Yes." Danny sighed, well I think she does, she was in shock when I flew her to the hospital... I hope she's ok." Danny said. Tucker nodded.

"Roxy is a cool driver... so what now?" Tucker asked. Danny let his face fall back into the bed.

"We wait." came his muffled answer.

"Meh, waiting is boring, Sam called, we're going to the midnight premiere of the Amazing Spider-Man, you in?" Tucker asked, Danny sat up and smiled.

"If I'm not take me to see a doctor." Danny said.

"No thanks. Take yourself." Tucker stood up, "Lets go over and talk to Sam some before we leave." Tucker said, Danny shrugged.

"Sounds good to me."

**Alright, new chapter.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**And unfortunately I also do not own Spider-Man, though I would like to, that is a dream that will probably never be realized.**


	5. ADOPTION INFO

Adoption info:

So, I'm never ever ever ever in a million years going to finish this fic. So if you want it it's yours. Message me. I'm only going to "approve" one person to adopt it, but if you copy and paste it and continue it on your own I can hardly stop you can I? It's too trivial to fight over, but I'm only condoning one person to continue it.


End file.
